


Bad Things Happen Bingo

by liesorlife



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen, thunderbirds/harrypotter cross over
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 39,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25372093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesorlife/pseuds/liesorlife
Summary: So I signed up to bad things happen bingo... most likely it will be Gordon who is my chosen victim but will whump everyone at some point!
Comments: 68
Kudos: 37
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	1. bingo card

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just the prompt card :)


	2. Chronic illness

“So what are we going to do today?” 

This summer has dragged on forever, and Alan is actually looking forward to going back to school. The heatwave would be unbearable without the pool in the yard, which even Alan has taken to spending the afternoons in. 

His twelve-year-old brother, Gordon looks over at him lazily from his current favourite spot, where he is currently stretched out like a spoilt house cat not planning on moving for a long time. It is too hot for pranks, his all time favourite past time. “Ugh, I don’t know, entertain yourself. You are eight years old not eight months!” 

The heat is having a negative effect on his usual happy go lucky personality, and he is uncomfortably hot, and he has the worst headache. Entertaining his bratty brother is the last thing he wants to do. But they are the only two home, their dad has taken John, Virgil and Scott school supply shopping and their grandma is visiting friends. Gordon is not getting paid to babysit so he really does not care what Alan does. 

“But I’m bored” Alan whines. 

“So, why is this my problem”? Gordon replies rolling his eyes. 

Alan climbs up out of the pool, making sure he splashes Gordon, he doesn’t understand why his brother has been so cranky recently. 

Gordon jumps up from his spot and starts to chase him round the garden shouting “Get back here you little weasel!” Gordons legs are longer than his, and he easily catches up to Alan and throws himself at his legs tackling him to the ground. 

“GERROFF ME!” Alan yells. 

“SAY SORRY!” Gordon screams back, twisting Alans arm up behind his back until he begs for mercy. 

“I’m sorry!” Alan calls, tears streaming down his face. 

“Better” Gordon replies, getting up. “Now go and get me a drink I am going back to my spot” 

“You’re so damned mean” Alan tells him. 

Gordon grins happily. “Yeah I know, what ya going to do about it?” 

Scrambling to his feet Alan flees back to the house. “I HATE YOU!” 

Grumpily Gordon goes back to the spot under the canopy where he can sulk in peace. He is thirsty and irritable, and Alan is the most annoying person in the world, and he would love to ship him to a boarding school in Antarctica, but his dad won’t let him. 

They used to get on really well, but recently everything annoys him, and not just Alan. The only thing he wants to do with his day is take a nap, but there is no way that is going to happen. 

Everything has changed this summer, and he has been yelled at more than usual, but not for the typical reasons. By this time last summer he had gotten grounded until thanksgiving for blowing up the air conditioning unit in Johns room, and almost poisoning him! But this year he just doesn’t have the energy. 

Alan comes back with a jug of lemonade, and two glasses setting it down on the table. 

“Hem-Hem” Gordon fakes a cough, glaring at the jug in disgust. 

“What now?” Alan asks, rolling his eyes. Gordons attitude is getting on his nerves. 

“Pour me a glass” Gordon demands rudely. 

“Pour it yourself” Alan replies. 

Grabbing the jug Gordon pours himself a glass, before spitting in the remains. “Your move midget” 

Alan can’t help tears forming, he has tried to hard to be nice, but he is done. Gordon has changed and not for the better. “I am going inside, stay out here and be a miserable brat on your own” 

“Fine with me” Gordon replies, downing the lemonade and pouring himself a second glass. 

*TB*

“I can’t believe we have to go back to school next week this summer has gone so quickly” Virgil groans as his dad pulls up into the driveway. “Bet you can’t wait to take Alan and Gordon on their trip. 

Jeff does not have the patience to take all five boys at the same time, which is why he splits them up into two groups. “Think again Virg, those two have dome nothing but argue for days and they’re driving me mad. I was hoping that today would give them the chance to sort it out.” He tells Virgil, his heart sinking as Alan comes running up to the car in tears. 

“Spoke too soon dad” Scott tells him, getting out of the car and wrapping his arms around him. 

“I hate him” Alan sobs into Scott’s t-shirt. 

“What’s happened now?” Jeff asks him. 

“He has been horrid to me all day. He is bossy and mean and I hate him” Alan replies. 

“You do not hate him” Jeff tells him sternly. 

“I DO, I WISH HE WOULD JUST DIE!” Alan screams, tearing himself a way from Scott’s grasp and running back into the house, his feet pounding their way up the stairs before they hear his bedroom door slam shut.

“Dad?” John queries. 

“I will go after him, you check on Gordon and tell him he is grounded” Jeff tells John rolling his eyes, he should have realised that there is no way that they could go a whole three hours without causing chaos. 

John knows where Gordon is, recently he has chosen to stick to the same spot, sometimes not moving for hours. Sure enough he is lying on one side, flicking through a magazine. “Hey Squid, dad said you’re grounded for picking on Alan” 

Gordon keeps his back to John so he can’t see him roll his eyes. “Whatever. I’m hungry” is the only response he gives. 

“What the hell has happened to you?” John asks in disgust. The younger brother he loves is not this angry, volatile brat lying in front of him. “Look at me when I am talking to you” John demands. 

Gordon rolls over onto his other side, and John realises that the blanket he is lying on is the throw that Grandma got him for his birthday. 

“Where did you get that from?” John asks, anger rising. 

“Your room, I would have used mine, but I didn’t want it to get ruined” Gordon replies yawning. 

“Get off it” John tells him, reaching down and pulling it from under him. “I am telling dad” 

“Snitch” Gordon replies, sticking his tongue out and getting to his feet. 

“Moron” John fires back. 

“Loser” Gordon replies.

“Asshole” John replies.

“Nerd” Gordon replies.

“I would rather be a nerd than a high school dropout, which with your grades is what you are destined to be” John replies.

Gordon pushes past him and into the house. “Have fun flipping burgers Gordo” John tells his retreating back.

Gordon runs straight into his father, who pulls him into the office. 

“Sit” Jeff demands, pointing to a chair in front of him. 

Gordon chooses to defy him, instead continuing to stand his arms folded in front of him. 

Jeff closes his eyes, slowly counting to ten to calm down before being able to speak. “You are grounded until your attitude changes, and you apologise to Alan. And this time you will mean it” 

“Is that it, can I go now? I want a snack, and I’m thirsty” Gordon replies.

“Go to your room” Jeff tells him. He is seething with anger but determined to keep a level head. Gordon has been horrible to everyone for weeks and he has no idea why. 

“Fine” Gordon replies rolling his eyes and walking back out of the office, and into the kitchen for his snack. Opening the cupboard and pulling the box of celery crunch bars and peanut butter down from the shelf before attacking the fridge for milkshake. He does at least go to his room. 

Gordon doesn’t understand what is happening to him, he is tired all the time, and hungry. He knows that this box of crunch bars will be gone within the hour and he doesn’t care. His clothes are getting looser and according to his grandma’s bathroom scales he is losing weight. He can almost fit into Alans clothes and it is scaring him that he is wasting away, and he is going to disappear, not that anyone will actually miss him. 

Alan and John both hate him, and it won’t be long until Virgil and Scott do too. Pushing them away now will be a lot easier than later on when he can’t fight anymore. 

Sinking down onto his bed holding his head in his hands to wait for the latest dizzy spell to pass. These are getting more frequent, and he has been sick twice today without anyone finding out. 

Tired of fighting whatever is happening to his body Gordon falls to his knees before curling up into a ball to fight the sick dizzy feeling in his brain only this time it doesn’t stop. 

*TB*

“Dad why don’t you send him to military school? It’s his only hope of staying out of prison” John tells Jeff at dinner. He is still angry with Gordon for ruining the blanket, tearing a huge hole in it and covering it with grass stains. 

“Yes daddy get rid of him” Alan agrees. “He is horrid” 

Jeff sighs, he knows they have had a bad day, but he is not sending Gordon away. “Just eat your dinner” 

“I will go and check on him father” Scott volunteers with an air of resigned formality, he doesn’t really want to, Gordon deserves to stew in his own mood and terrible behaviour, but he is his brother and deep down he still cares. 

“Fine, but remind him that unless I tell him to, he stays in his room until School starts” Jeff replies before returning to his pie. Luckily, this came from a shop and not Grandmas cooking “skills”. 

Scott nods in response, his mouth full of pie. “Who is on clean up duty? It was Gordon but you exiled him to his room!” 

“You can do it, then put a fresh pot of coffee on for your old man” Jeff tells him with a grin, trying to lighten the mood. This meal has been fraught with tension, which even Alan has picked up on and is oddly quiet. 

“Fine” Scott tells him managing his first smile since getting home, picking up the empty bowls in front of Virgil and John and shoving them into the dishwasher. “I will be back in a bit. Can I at least take him some pie? You can’t exactly starve him” 

“No you can’t. He is being punished Scott. He should be grateful that I am letting you check on him” Jeff replies. 

Scott knows better than to argue and starts towards the stairs. Knocking gently on the door gets him no response. “Seriously Gordon, are you actually going to sulk until the day you leave for juvey?” Scott asks throwing the door open, swearing when it slams into the blockage Gordon has put up. “Get this door open” Scott demands, pushing it harder, until he can just about squeeze his six-foot frame through the gap. 

Poking his head round the door, expecting to find Gordon has either fallen asleep or escaped out the window, he swears loudly when he realises that the thing, he hit with the door was his brother. Forcing himself into the room, Scott kneels down beside his brothers’ body. 

“Gordon? Gordy? Gordo? Squiddy? Squid?” Scott calls, getting no reaction to anything he calls out. “DAD!” he cries, he has to get help and fast. 

“Your turn” John tells him. “Wonder what he has done now? My money is on ran away” 

“Ten dollars on set Johns room on fire” Virgil adds. 

“Hopefully, he fell out the window” Alan replies. “Whatever it is I hope it hurts” 

“ALAN!” Grandma admonishes him. 

“Coming” Jeff replies groaning. It never ends, one thing after the other, and more than ever he wishes boarding school was an option. For all five boys. 

“What’s happened now?” Jeff asks. 

“He won’t wake up dad” Scott tells him desperately. 

“What do you mean he won’t wake up?” Jeff asks confused, kneeling down next to Scott. 

“I mean he won’t wake up; I have tried everything. I called an ambulance already. Dad what’s wrong with him?” Scott asks. 

Jeff has no answer for him, picking Gordon up and holding him closely to his chest, leaning back against the wall. Jeff can’t believe how thin Gordon has gotten, he thought he had been losing weight, but he can feel his ribs through his t-shirt. 

“Scott go downstairs and get your brothers out of the way. And ask Grandma to come up” Jeff tells him, not taking his eyes of the blonde hair tickling his chin. 

Scott pleased to be given a task, any task jumps up to his feet and flees the room. 

*TB*

“When are they going to tell us anything. Dad we have been here for hours” Alan asks impatiently. It is nearing midnight, and he has tried to keep from complaining, but he is getting tired and this place is so boring. 

“I don’t know Alan” Jeff replies, his voice is so full of tension and guilt. Everything makes sense now, the changes in Gordons mood, attitude and appetite can all be attributed to the potential illness he is in the process of being diagnosed with. 

“I want to go home” Alan insists, his bottom lip is poking out, in a clear pout that his father is not impressed with.

“I can take him dad” Scott volunteers. 

“Are you sure?” Jeff asks, he doesn’t want Scott to feel like he has been forced out, but he knows that it is hours past Alans bedtime.

“Yeah, I can take John and Virgil too call me if you hear anything” Scott insists. 

John is falling asleep, his head leaning on Grandmas shoulder and Virgil is staring blankly at the wall, clearly not paying attention to anything being said. The waiting room they have been sitting in for the last four hours has seen many people come and go, and Virgil couldn’t tell you what any of them looked like, but he knows that he doesn’t want to leave until he knows that his brother is going to be okay. 

“No. I am staying” Virgil tells him. 

Jeff isn’t in the mood for more arguing and allows Virgil to stay. 

*TB*

Virgil is asleep across four uncomfortable plastic chairs with his head resting on Grandmas leg when Gordons doctor finally comes to find Jeff. Jeff has taken to pacing the floor, grandma having given up warning him that he will wear a hole in the floor. 

“Well?!” Jeff asks, not stopping his pacing. “We have been here for six hours, surely you must know something by now.” he doesn’t mean to snap, but the evening is putting his family through great stress. 

“Have a seat Mr Tracy” Doctor Fletcher asks kindly. He is about the same age as Jeff, but without the grey hairs associated with raising Gordon! 

“Well?” Jeff repeats, sitting down next to Grandma and starting to stroke Virgil’s hair, who doesn’t even stir. 

“Gordon is in a diabetic coma Mr Tracy” Doctor Fletcher tells him. 

“How? Gordon isn’t diabetic” Jeff informs him. 

“Yes he is. I am sorry Mr Tracy, but Gordon is Type one diabetic.” 

“How?!” Jeff asks in shock, surely, he would have realised that he was ill, surely, he isn’t that bad a father that he notice his twelve-year-old son had a chronic illness? He can’t be that bad a father that his child’s life has been in danger for potentially weeks without him realising. 

“His body is not producing insulin correctly, no one knows what causes this to happen but unfortunately there is no known cure other than trying to manage it with a strict diet and insulin being pumped into his blood stream. Years ago this would have meant daily injections, but now there are other options available.” Doctor Fletcher advises him.  
“He has to live with this forever?” Jeff asks him to confirm, scarcely able to believe that his fish is going to have his whole life flipped upside down.

“Forever” Doctor Fletcher confirms. 

“He can still swim right?” Jeff asks, knowing that Gordon can’t live without the water. 

“He can, but he will need to make a lot of adjustments to his routine in order to do so” Doctor Fletcher replies. 

“What about celery crunch bars?” Jeff asks.

“Believe it or not, those are fine. They actually aren’t full of sugar and have enough real celery in to make them a healthy snack, but he can not over do it. No more than one a day” Doctor Fletcher replies. “Over the next few weeks, someone will go over everything in more detail with you, and once he is awake and we can get him moved out of intensive care we can start to teach him how to take care of himself, he is young Mr Tracy, he can adjust to this. Are there anymore questions?” 

Jeff looks blank and lost, he has no idea what to ask. 

“Can we see him?” Grandma asks tentatively. 

Jeff can’t believe he never even asked that question but looks up at the doctor hopefully.

“You can but only for a few minutes. And one at a time” 

Jeff goes first. His heart pounding as he enters Gordons private room, he has no idea what to say to the tiny blonde, who, if it wasn’t for the steady beeping of the monitors and the wires attached to him could be sleeping. He can’t help but feel that Gordons life is over, there is no way that Jeff can cope with this, and he is relieved when he is told his time is up and that he has to leave. 

*TB*

Gordon teaches his father how to cope, he teaches them all how to cope, and he never lets the illness stop him from doing what he wants. There are a few close calls, but he makes it to the Olympics, and becomes a vital member of International Rescue. And he does it all with a smile on his face, and a practical joke at his fingertips, revelling in reminding his father that he can no longer miss a meal as punishment, making a joke out of the fact food is a chore when you have to count carbs, and check your blood sugar levels several times a day. 

The first few weeks he had great fun chasing Alan around the house with the testing kit, threating to stick the needle in his finger and always getting the desired scream from his youngest brother. 

His brothers all know the symptoms of insulin shock, and what they need to do if it happens. They all know that Jeff has hired someone whose only job is finding a cure, and has pumped millions of dollars into this project, and although a cure has still not been found, they have managed to find a thousand ways to make living with diabetes easier for its sufferers, and will continue to do so until that cure is discovered. 

As for Gordon, he is just happy that celery crunch bars aren’t off limits!


	3. Lifted by the Neck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Scott gets angry with a prank from Gordon his reaction has serious consequences for his younger brother.

Gordon is never happier than he is when he is dancing around his room in his underwear after a long hot shower, using his hairbrush as microphone singing along to wrecking ball which has just come on the radio, he’s eternally grateful that his door has a lock! 

Shrugging a clean bright shirt with his favourite Hawaiian pattern and a pair of jeans he is good to go, he has never understood why it takes Scott so long to get ready, but he is going to go and find out! 

Sneaking down the corridor with a hair grip he “Borrowed” from Lady Penelope on his last visit he slides it into the lock until he hears a distinctive click and slowly opens up the door. 

Scott is standing in front of the mirror, wearing a towel straddling his hips while he pouts and flexes his muscles. His hair is still damp with super shine hair gel and he is still wearing the avocado face mask he has been trying to pretend is Grandmas for the last five years. 

Sensing that he has unwanted attention spins round to find Gordon standing there with his phone raised aloft snapping pictures.

Scott sees red and starts to charge down his prankster loving sibling, out into the hallway and down into the lounge where his grandma and father are sat drinking coffee. 

“GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BRAT!” Scott shouts angrily. The towel gets caught on the railing and Scott suddenly finds himself standing there in his birthday suit in front of his grandmother. Grabbing the towel and wrapping it back around his waist, Scott does not have the time to feel embarrassed as he continues outside to the pool on his pursuit of his horrible little brother.

“Just think Jeff, you chose lot over a peaceful life in deep space!” Grandma reminds him. 

Scott finally catches up to the blonde near the edge of the pool. Grabbing his arm and spinning him around to face him. There is no remorse on his face, only a look of glee at having new blackmail material on his eldest brother. 

Scott finds himself lifting him from the ground, his hand around his throat. “DELETE THE PHOTOS OR YOU DIE” Scott shouts at him angrily. 

“Put me down!” Gordon protests. “Scott you’re hurting me” 

“Good, I will be hurting you a lot more before I am done.” Scott replies, his nails starting to dig into his throat. 

“C-c-can’t Breathe” Gordon stammers.

“Rubbish, if you couldn’t breathe you wouldn’t be able to talk” Scott replies, knowing that isn’t true, but he doesn’t care. Today is the day Scott rids the world of this parasite, lifting him higher so his toes can’t reach the ground Scott walks him over to the cliff edge. “Say goodbye Gordon” 

“Goodbye Gordon” Gordon squeaks in terror. Not daring to look down at the jagged rocks beneath him. 

“SCOTT PUT HIM DOWN RIGHT NOW!” Jeff shouts from behind him, causing Scott to startle and drop him over the cliff face. 

There is a horrified scream from his father as Scott realises just what he has done. Glancing at the bottom of the cliff, Scott sees Gordon lying on his back, clearly unconscious. His left leg is sticking out at an awkward angle and is clearly broken. 

Scott starts to run blindly to his launch tube. 

“Where are you going now?” Jeff asks. 

“Thun-thunderbird one, I have to get out there and get him!” Scott replies stupidly, doesn’t his father realise how serious this is?

“Why don’t you use the path down to the bottom? You know the one Gordon and Alan insisted on installing so they had a shortcut to the beach” Jeff reminds him, already halfway down there with the island first aid kit. 

Together father and son get Gordon onto a stretcher, keeping his left leg stabilised with a splint and checking for anymore obvious injuries. There are scratches on his neck, which are bleeding in spots from where Scott’s nails dug into his flesh and further fractures to his right ankle and left arm. 

Adrenaline is fuelling Scott as they load his still unconscious brother into thunderbird one for a short trip to the nearest hospital. One who knows all five boys’ identities, as all five have spent enough time here! 

Nervous adrenaline gives way to insurmountable guilt once Gordon has been taken from him and into surgery. He can’t believe he got so angry about a childish prank that he wanted to hurt Gordon. Jeff has not said a single word to him since they got to the hospital and he knows that Grandma will be vilifying him to his other brothers, and he deserves It all and more. Much more. 

Sinking down into one of the chairs, Scott realises that he is still wearing an avocado face mask, and despite himself finds a laugh erupting from within him. 

“What part of this is funny Scott?” Jeff asks. His calm voice at odds with the deep anger he is feeling. 

“My face!” Scott tells him. 

For the first time since Gordon was dropped, Jeff really looks at his eldest boy. Sitting there in his international rescue uniform, looking utterly unprofessional with an avocado face mask and he too starts to laugh. “Go and wash it off Scott” he tells him, his voice still not back to its normal pitch, and there is still some residual anger there. 

“Yes Sir” Scott replies seriously. 

Scott spends as much time in the bathroom as possible, peeling off the bright green facemask and checking his phone for messages, expecting angry ones from his brothers as they must have been told by now. Only there aren’t any, only one from Alan that morning advising that he won’t be home for lunch.

Somehow, he isn’t surprised when he finds said brothers in the waiting room with their dad when he gets back and judging by the look on Virgil’s face they have been told everything. 

“If you weren’t in uniform Scott, I would throw you up against that wall and beat the snot out of you” Virgil snarls. “What were you thinking?!” 

“I was angry, I should never have grabbed him.” Scott tells him sincerely. He feels terrible about the outcome and he knows he could have killed his own brother today. 

“Not an excuse” Virgil replies. 

“I know it isn’t” Scott is a grown man, nearly thirty years old but right here, right now he feels about six. Tears are threatening his eyelids, but he is able to blink them away as he stares shamefully at the ground. 

“You could have killed him” Virgil continues. 

“I know okay” Scott replies.

“Leave it Virgil, this is not the time or the place to discuss this” Jeff tells him sternly, placing a hand on his arm. 

All the fight drains from Virgil and he sinks into one of the chairs, his head buried in his hands closing his eyes, so he doesn’t have to look at Scott. He never wants to look at Scott ever again. 

With their father there to prevent any further arguments there is no more conversation until the surgeon International Rescue retains comes out of the theatre to speak to Jeff. 

“He is an incredibly lucky young man Jeff, his left leg is broken but it is not a bad break, I have reduced the fracture and put a plate with eight screws on the bone to help the healing process. The fracture to his right ankle is just a hairline crack, I have placed it in a brace, and he will need to stay off his foot for the next four to six weeks. I know it won’t be an easy task keeping him still but unfortunately he is not going to have much say in the matter.” 

“How about his arm doc?” Jeff asks. “I had some concern about that. 

“X-rays reveal severe bruising but no fracture, again I have put it in a brace, but I am not concerned about it. I want him to stay here overnight, but you can take him home tomorrow” 

“Can we see him?” Virgil asks.

“Of course I have him in his usual room. You know of all you Tracy brothers he is the only one who has his own room here!” 

Jeff smiles up at him. “Yeah he has always been a bit accident prone” 

“Accident prone?” Dad this was not his fault” Virgil snaps, no way is Scott getting off this lightly. 

“Virgil” Jeff warns, and one word is all he needs for him to fall silent.

Gordon is sitting up in the bed when his father and brothers’ troop into the room, Scott lagging behind them, trying to pretend that he isn’t there, and he remains stoically silent while Gordon laughs and jokes with Virgil, Alan, John and their father. 

“We will be back in the morning to take you home Squid” Virgil tells him, gently squeezing his good hand.

“Okay, just remember to bring snacks!” Gordon replies. Their now infamous and favourite joke from the last time Gordon was in hospital. 

“Always” Virgil tells him getting up to leave. 

Scott is the closest to the door and tries to bolt. “Scott stay” Gordon asks. 

“Throw him out the window and you will follow but I won’t bother opening it” Virgil threatens. 

Scott doesn’t bother replying and has been nervously biting the inside of his mouth the whole time they have been in the room.

“Gordon I…” Scott starts, but trails off. up close he can still see the bruises on Gordons neck where he lifted him from the ground, and the guilt is causing butterflies to churn up his insides. 

“Scott it’s fine, you were angry” Gordon tells him. 

“No it isn’t” Scott replies, he is still unable to look his brother in the eyes and is now staring resolutely at his hands which are ringing on his lap.

“Look we both know you didn’t mean to drop me” Gordon tells him. 

“I should never have held you by the throat over a cliff!” Scott reminds him. 

“You have done worse, remember the time Alan and I put hair dye in your shower head and you dragged Alan up onto the roof of the farm house in Kansas and removed the ladder so he was stuck up there for hours?” Gordon reminds him. 

Even Scott laughs at that memory, he would have put Gordon on the roof too, but he was more adept at hiding from his big brothers than Alan. “Yeah I do, grandma was so angry when she found out, I got grounded for a month” 

“Exactly, just be glad you are too old to get grounded now” Gordon replies.

“I need to be punished Gordon” Scott tells him. “I really messed up”.

“Oh big brother, you will be!” this time there is an evil grin on Gordons face as Scott finally looks into his brother’s eyes. 

“What are you going to do to me?” Scott asks, half relieved that his brother is being so nice to him and half terrified that his brother is being so nice to him! 

“Hand me my phone” Gordon demands, unlocking it with a touch of his finger, before uploading the photo of Scott in a towel with a bright green face pretending he is the incredible hulk, for the whole world to see. “Revenge one complete” 

“I deserved that” Scott agrees. “Hang on, what do you mean revenge one?” 

“Well for the next six weeks I am going to need someone to make me snacks, bring my milkshakes, massage my toes. I have asked Penny and she can’t really spare Parker” Gordon tells him with a grin.

“Six weeks?!” Scott asks. 

“Six weeks” Gordon confirms. 

“Think I will go home and jump off the cliff!” Scott tells him. His first genuine smile on his face in hours. 

“Scott, it is time to go” Alan tells him poking his head around the door. 

“Be there in a minute Alan” Scott replies. “I will see you tomorrow okay? Bright and early” 

“If you want bright eyed and bushy tailed Scott…” Gordon starts.

“Go and catch a squirrel!” Scott finishes their old joke. “I love you Gordon, never forget that. And I am truly sorry for what I did” 

“Scott, stop getting mushy, I forgive you. Virgil however… you can deal with him on your own!” Gordon replies. 

Scott lets out a theatrical groan, his moral compass of a younger brother is going to be a lot harder to convince. “Get some rest Squid” 

“Mmm night Scott” Gordon replies yawning, even though it is only four in the afternoon, it has been a long day and Gordon finds himself asleep before Scott has even left the room.


	4. Buried Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gordon meets some trouble on a mission, can his brothers get to him before he is buried alive by debris?

Gordon is fairly sure he is asleep, his eyelids are heavy and impossible to open. Why? What has happened to him? Trying to move his legs, all he can feel is heavy straps cutting into his them, pinning him to the floor. Where am I? he thinks, realising that there are further straps across his body and arms. Also this floor is a lot more comfortable than any floor he has slept on before.

“Ugh” he groans, barely above a whisper, as he desperately tries me make himself remember where he is.

“He is waking up!” A cry from nearby sounds. 

“Oh thank god. Gordy?” another voice calls. 

They both sound familiar in a way that puts him at ease, even if he can’t quite figure out who the voices belong too.

Two of his brothers faces swim into view when his eyes finally cooperate with his brain. Two blurred outlines, one with almost black hair and piercing blue eyes and the other with those same blue eyes but light blonde hair. Scott and Alan he thinks in relief. 

“W-where am I?” he mumbles quietly. 

“Thunderbird 2” Alan replies. “Sorry we had to strap you down, Grandmas orders, she said you have to remain like that until she gives to all clear to release you.” 

“W-w-what h-h-happened?” Gordon is confused, he can’t feel any pain, but as his vision becomes even clearer he realises that there is an I.V line attached to his arm, and he has no idea how he got here or how he got injured. 

“What do you remember Gordon?” Scott asks. 

“I-I-I don’t k-k-know” Gordon replies, still unable to concentrate on anything other than the lack of feeling in his limbs.

“Fill in him Alan, I am going up front to speak to Virgil” Scott commands his youngest brother.

“W-w-what happened t-t-to me Allie?” Gordon asks.

Alan sits down on the chair situated in the med bay, using his left hand to brush a stray hair from Gordons forehead, before settling back to fill his brother in everything that he has missed.

*Flashback*

“Go ahead John” Scott replies in response to his brother’s portrait lighting up, the room is filled with Johns hologram. 

“Scott, hi. We have a situation that is going to need all of us. The tunnel linking England and Wales has collapsed, trapping dozens of people on a train headed towards Bristol. There is water sinking in through the roof. I am on my way down in the space elevator. I will need Grandma to run operations from the lounge” 

“Okay John, head down as quickly as possible and join Virgil, Alan and Gordon in Thunderbird two, I will head out to England and assess the situation.” 

“Will do Scott, see you in England” John hangs up and runs for the elevator, knowing that every second wasted here is potentially costing the lives of innocent passengers. “EOS, lower the Space Elevator” John commands.

EOS hops to his command without a seconds thought, and he finds himself hurtling towards earth at a breakneck speed, which thanks to the engineering prowess of Brains feels as smooth and steady as if he was on a motorway in Lady Penelope’s Rolls. Touching down, he doesn’t even stop to mumble a hurried goodbye to Grandma as he races for the Launch bay. 

“Johnny, glad you could join us” Gordon tells him from his spot next to Virgil as his official co-pilot. 

“Don’t call me Johnny, why do we put up with you?” John replies good naturedly. 

“Because I am your favourite brother remember!” Gordon replies.

*End Flashback*

“Honestly, you and John kept that argument up all the way to England, I thought Virgil was going to throw you both out of the hatch you were so irritating!” Alan tells him. 

He is concerned by the lack of colour on Gordons face, which is growing paler by the minute. “Do you want me to carry on?” he asks, maybe Gordon would be better off asleep right now.

“Y-y-yeah” Gordon groans in reply, “Keep t-t-t-alkig” 

“Talkig? Gordon are you sure?” Alan asks, he is getting less comprehensible as the minutes drag by. 

“Yer” Gordon replies, his breathing ragged and laboured as he struggles to retain his fragile grip on consciousness. 

“Approaching Tracy Island” Virgil interrupts from the front. “Get ready for landing” 

“Later Gords, we are nearly home. Once we have you settled in the infirmary, I will continue the story okay?” Alan tells him, before realising that Gordon is no longer with him, he has only ever seen his brother lying this still twice before and neither time had any good memories attached. 

Alan is relieved to find Grandma and John are both waiting in the hangar for their arrival. His Grandma always knows what to do. 

Grandma keeps the straps in position while she organises Gordons transfer from the module up to the infirmary. Gordon does not regain consciousness again while the transfer is taking place. 

“How did your flight in my thunderbird go?” Scott asks John, trusting any of his siblings with his beloved bird is a big deal for Scott, and he is still questioning his own judgement.

“Fine, you can hardly even notice the scratch marks on the side” John shrugs.

Scott blanches, his face going even whiter than Gordons. “What scratch marks?” 

“Scott, relax I’m kidding.” John reassures him, maybe this wasn’t the best time to test his eldest brothers patience, and he knows Scott won’t relax until he has inspected every inch of the craft with a magnifying glass! 

“I am staying here with him” Alan insists, sitting down on one of the other beds and continuing to watch over his big brother, as Virgil and Grandma go to work running further tests and strapping up various injuries, before hooking him up with a fresh cocktail of morphine and leaving to let him get some rest. 

*TB* 

It is nearing midnight before Gordon starts to stir again, this time he is more alert to his surroundings. Recognising the décor of the infirmary. Usually he would complain about having to stay here but trying to move his head makes him feel dizzy and the urge to close his eyes again is overwhelming all other senses. He is never awake enough to discover his brothers all asleep in a pile on the other bed, but Scott’s snoring vaguely registers in his brain, before once again he succumbs to the dark fog in his head and falls still.

“Is he going to be okay?” Alan asks over breakfast. “We can’t sit here all day waiting what if we are needed?” he never wants to leave his brothers side ever again 

“He will be fine, he is improving all the time. Look at his breathing, it is a lot less laboured than it was already and his vital signs are returning to normal, if we are needed you know he would hate for us to sit here and endanger lives that we could be helping to save.” Virgil tells him, he knows how Alan is feeling, because he feels the exact same way.

“He’s r-r-right” Gordon croaks from his bed.

“GORDON!” Alan exclaims leaping up from the bed and heading to his brothers’ side. Helping to adjust his bed into a sitting position, he is still strapped to it and can’t even move to scratch his nose, which starts to itch as soon as he thinks about it.

“W-w-water” Gordon croaks desperately. 

Virgil almost shoves Alan out of his way to get to his patient, which a small cup of ice chips, placing the first of which onto his tongue. “Better?” he asks. 

“Mmm” Gordon replies, a small satisfied smile on his face, as the ice melts on his tongue. “M-m-more?” he asks. Virgil obliges happily. 

The ice helps rehydrate his body, and lifts some of the fog from his brain. “How did I get here?” he asks Virgil. 

“I was telling you this story on the way home; do you remember that?” Alan asks. 

“Not really, the last thing I think I remember is we were in England dealing with the tunnel collapse.” Gordon replies. 

“Let us fill you in” Virgil tells him, spooning a few more ice chips into his mouth. 

“My nose is itchy, can you free my arms so I can scratch it?” He asks. 

“No, you need to remain restrained until we know for certain you have no nerve damage. Where does it itch?” Virgil asks, raising his hand up to Gordons face and starting to scratch his nose for him. “Better?”

“Yeah thanks, so what happened to me?” Gordon asks. 

*Flashback*

“Gordon I am going to have to drop you and Alan here straight into the Bristol Channel, you need to head two hundred and fifty miles under the shipping and into the emergency entrance, from there you will be able to get to the train to start the evacuation.” Virgil calls down to thunderbird four where Gordon and Alan are squashed into the cockpit together. 

“FAB Virg. Systems check complete, docking clamp released. We are go for module deployment” 

A small drop down into the river and Gordon dives below water level. 

“You really need to refit this so that there is more room for passengers Gords, I will bring it up with Brains when we get back” Alan tells him from the back where his legs are crammed under Gordons seat. 

“What makes you think I want passengers?!” Gordon replies laughing, “My ship, my rules. If you aren’t happy here you can always swim over” 

“I will stop complaining!” Alan immediately shuts up, he knows that Gordon would make him swim if he annoys him too much.

“Do you even have that ability?” Gordon asks.

“Shut up!” Alan replies.

“That wasn’t very polite” Gordon fires back, “Now let me concentrate on finding this emergency entrance.” 

“Why don’t you try that over there, with the sign which says ‘Emergency Entrance’?” Alan asks sarcastically. 

“Wow, I never knew you could read” Gordon replies equally sarcastically.

“GORDON, ALAN, GROW UP AND CONCENTRATE ON THE MISSION!” Scott demands from above them where he is studying a map of the tunnel, trying to find anything that will help his brothers with the rescue. 

“Yes Scott” They both reply in unisons, voices full of contrition. 

“Wow it looks like a bomb has exploded down here Scott, there is debris everywhere” Alan announces once they have gotten into the tunnel. 

“We aren’t ruling out sabotage Alan so be careful, if this has been set up you could both be in terrible danger. We have Virgil and John ready to help you evacuate once you have fixed the hole in the wall so everyone can get out without drowning” Scott tells them. “And Gordon?” 

“Yes Scott” Gordon replies.

“Don’t get nanocrete all over thunderbird four again!” Scott tells him with a grin.

“Ha bloody ha” Gordon replies, “Going out to investigate now Scott” 

The section of caved in tunnel has a hole torn into the side, and upon inspection Gordon can tell that it was created deliberately. “Scott, this was no accident, there are still some charges that haven’t detonated, forget trying to save the tunnel we need to get everyone out fast, before another explosion occurs. Alan get moving with the nanocrete” Gordon orders, the seriousness behind his tone showing that he means business, this is a desperate race against time, and they have to move fast, or they will find themselves buried alive down here. 

The delicate operation takes Alan several minutes, but he manages to plug the hole and make it safe enough for the passengers to get into the rescue pods being sent down from Thunderbird two. 

Gordon leaves that part of the operation to Alan, while he investigates the charges to see if he can find any clues that might give him an answer to who is behind this. usually this is Kayos job, but she was unable to join them in time as she has been on an undercover operation for the GDF. 

“Gordon, we are done, it is time to get out of here” Alan calls over to him. 

“In a minute Alan, my famous Gordon Tracy Squid Sense is tingling” Gordon calls back, the curiosity of following the explosives to hopefully their source is overcoming his need for self-preservation. 

“Gordon! Now!” Scott joins in. 

His reply is drowned out by an ear ringing explosion, and debris reigns down on top of Thunderbird four, which following Gordons last brush with death has been extensively rebuilt and reinforced, keeping Alan safe from the falling rocks. Fresh water is flooding into the tunnel, and Alan can no longer see Gordon. 

Up above them John and Virgil can feel their hearts skip a beat as the explosion causes a tidal wave which travels for miles out to sea, thankfully missing the land surrounding it and not causing any further danger. 

“Thunderbird Four? Come in thunderbird four” Silence greets Virgil’s panicked voice. “Thunderbird four?! Do you read me. ALAN? GORDON? Nothing, John we have to get down there now” 

“Virgil?” a tiny cry from his comms speaker cries out.

“Alan?” Oh thank god, are you okay?” Virgil asks.

“I’m okay Virg. remind me to thank Brains for the upgrades, there Is barely a scratch on the hull.” 

“Is Gordon with you?” John asks, relieved that at least one of his brothers is still in one piece.

“No, I can’t see him, I am getting my diving gear on and going to look” Alan tells them.

“We are assembling submarine pods and will join you in a few minutes” Scott tells him, having joined his brothers in thunderbird two. “Grandma?” he asks, remembering that the family matriarch is back at base monitoring the situation. 

“Sensors are picking up a good pule, but he isn’t responding to calls. He may have a damaged radio which is why he can’t contact us. But he is definitely still alive Scott. 

Somehow this news doesn’t fill him with joy, still convinced that his brother is hurt, or worse Scott sets off with a submarine pod, John in the other one and together they head down to the tunnel to rescue their brothers. 

Alan finds him buried under large and heavy rocks, causing his heart to sink. Gordon isn’t moving. Scott and John start to remove the rocks, as carefully as they can as to not cause any further damage to his back, which has been the victim of some terrible injuries, one so serious the doctors thought he may never walk again. 

Once freed from the debris, Alan carefully manoeuvres him into thunderbird four, lying him down on the medical bay towards the rear. Alan hates seeing him lying to still and quiet, it is unnatural. Gordon never lies still when he’s sleeping, and he knows from hearing Lady Penelope talk about him that sharing a bed with him is a nightmare! 

Once safely ensconced in the med bay on thunderbird two, Virgil gives Gordon a complete med scan sending the results directly over to the Island where Grandma is waiting to receive them. 

“Grandma Island or hospital?” Scott asks, the last time they were in this position she ordered Virgil to go straight to the hospital.

“Island is fine Scott, but I want him restrained until further notice.” She announces. 

“Thanks Grandma” Scott replies. “Home please Virgil, John is flying one home I am staying here” 

“Right Scott, leaving danger zone now” Virgil replies taking off.

*End Flashback*

“Did it really happen like that?” Gordon asks, incredulously. 

“Yeah, you idiot! You were told not to investigate the explosion” Virgil tells him fondly. Knowing that if the situation were reversed, he would have done exactly the same thing. 

“When can I get up?” Gordon asks, now he is fully alert, he is acutely aware of the strapping on his arms and legs, and they’re uncomfortable. 

“When your test results are back in and you test negative for concussion and spinal cord damage” Virgil tells him. 

“At least we know the brain scan will come back negative, he doesn’t have one!” Alan tells them.

“Virgil, hit him with a pillow for me!” Gordon asks, laughing at Alans indignant squeal when Virgil obliges. 

“I am hungry Virg, and I really need the toilet. Please ask Grandma if I can get up now. I am fine, my head doesn’t even hurt anymore” Gordon pleads lying through his teeth, his head is pounding but he hates being confined to bed for any reason. 

“I will go and ask” Alan replies, and for the first time since getting home leaves the infirmary and enters the lounge, where he is not surprised to see Lady Penelope has joined the party. “Grandma, can Gordon get up yet?” 

“I can’t believe he is even asking, I will go and tell him” Grandma replies, “Alan come with me” 

Alan realises that in asking Gordon just made a big mistake! 

“Gordon, you were almost buried alive twelve hours ago, no you are remaining in that bed for at least twenty-four hours until the swelling on your back dissipates. Virgil will fetch you a bedpan if necessary” Grandma responds, storming into the infirmary.

Gordon tries to argue with her but is silenced with a look. 

“I will sedate you if I have too young man” Grandma warns.

Gordon doesn’t bother to reply, knowing that arguing with Grandma has never been a good idea and he can’t even squirm with how tight the straps are. “Virgy” He begs his older brother desperately once she has left the room. 

“No Gordon, if I get caught releasing you, she will probably strap me into the bed next to you” Virgil replies. “Try and get some sleep Squid” Virgil tells him after he has given in and used the bedpan offered. 

“I am not tired” Gordon replies defiantly, unable to prevent a huge yawn from escaping. 

“Sleep heals all wounds Squid, get some and I will try and work on your release plan” Virgil tells him, getting up from his bedside and leaving Alan to keep watch.

*TB*

Gordons scan results all come back clear and he is released from the infirmary the following morning with instructions to take it easy for a few days, grounded from missions but not his beloved swimming pool. He is lying by the pool after lunch when he is joined by Lady Penelope. 

“How many times do I have to tell you to stop scaring me Gordon?” She asks sitting herself down on the lounge chair near his legs and taking his hand in hers. 

“I just wanted to help; did they ever find out who was responsible?” Gordon asks.

“Who do you think?” she replies, knowing that he already suspects the answer.

“Chaos Crew” Gordon replies in disgust. 

“Isn’t it always? Now let’s take this discussion indoors… to your bedroom” She suggests with a sly grin on her face, “See if I can make those bruises feel better”


	5. Magical Curse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gordon is a young wizard about to start Hogwarts, but what happens when he accidentally picks a fight with the school bully?

Gordon has been looking forward to going to Hogwarts for years, ever since Scott was allowed to go. Jeff having appealed to current headmistress Hermione Granger, who has recently retired from her position as minister for magic, to allow the boys to attend the school rather than Ilvermorny. Their mom went to Hogwarts. 

Piling his robes, cauldron, books and practical joke set into his trunk the day before they leave for England. His wand, eleven inches long and made from ash with a unicorn tail core is in his bag, alongside a large bag of sweets and his favourite comic book. Presents from his grandmother for the journey. 

All three of his big brothers are in Gryffindor, and Scott has recently been given the news that he has been rewarded for his hard work and exemplary behaviour with the honour of being Head boy, and Virgil is now a prefect. His big brothers are all excellent students, but he isn’t worried about living up to them, he has always been perfectly content to do things his own way.

“You ready Gordo?” Scott asks, leaning against the doorway to his bedroom. 

“Yeah. I just can’t get the lid shut!” Gordon replies, jumping on the lid and trying to snap the lock shut.

“Let me help” Scott offers generously. “Sit down and I will lock it for you” 

Once the trunk has been successfully closed, Scott whips his wand out and levitates it down the stairs, and next to his by the front door. 

“How are we getting to London dad?” Gordon asks. He is sitting at the dinner table with his brothers, father grandmother and their house-elf Marcie.

Following years of campaigning, House-Elf rights have been improved greatly over the last two decades. No longer are they forced into servitude and are able to wear clothes. Marcie, is just as much a part of the family as any of the boys and takes great delight in looking after his family. 

“A Portkey straight onto the platform. The train always leaves at eleven in the morning.” Jeff replies. 

“That isn’t too early, I can cope with that!” Gordon replies.

“Eleven in the morning in the UK Gordo, they are six hours in front of us, so we are leaving home at four-thirty” Jeff informs him. 

“There is a four-thirty in the morning?” Gordon asks in shock. 

“Unfortunately yes there is” Jeff replies with a laugh. “So I want you all in bed early” 

Gordon groans, he hates having to go to bed early! 

“I am assuming you are all packed and ready?” Jeff asks, “I don’t want anyone running around at two o’clock moaning that they are missing anything.” 

Scott, Virgil, John and Gordon all nod. Alan is sitting at the table and has not said a word during the entire meal. This is the first time all four of his brothers will be gone, usually he has Gordon to keep him company. Grandma is staying with him while Jeff takes his brothers to London, but he is determined to get up to say goodbye.  
*TB*

Gordon grabs his blanket and pulls it back over his head when Grandma comes in to wake him in the morning. “Do you want to go to Hogwarts or not?” she asks him laughing at the disgust grimace on his face.

“Maybe tomorrow” Gordon replies sleepily. 

“Come on, breakfast is on the table” 

The promise of food perks him up a little bit, and he drags himself into a sitting position. “Okay okay I am up” Gordon tells her, jumping down from the bed and following her out of the room.

The table in the kitchen is groaning under the weight of pancakes, cereal, toast, bacon, eggs, coffee and various flavours of juice. Wide awake now, Gordon sinks down into his usual seat and pulls a large stack of pancakes towards him, piling on sugar and syrup before shoving them one by one into his mouth. 

His brothers all slowly trickle into the kitchen in various states of sleep deprivation and like Gordon start to eat their body weight in food. Scott is on his third mug of coffee, when Jeff orders them upstairs to get dressed, reminding them that they need to wear their muggle clothing for the journey. 

Jeff has two portkeys arranged, Scott going with John and Virgil, before he leaves with Gordon, four cages with a haughty owl inside and the luggage. Gordon is no stranger to using portkeys, his father is a rich and influential member of Magicusa and he has been using this method of transport since before he could walk.

They say one last goodbye to their grandmother, Alan and Marcie and then they are gone. Leaving Alan crying on Grandmas shoulder. 

*TB*

The gleaming scarlet engine looms large in the foreground as Gordon lands next to where his brothers are waiting for him. It was dark when he left home a minute ago, and now the sky is a bright blue, the late summer sun, a giant disc warming the ground under his feet. 

Jeff helps Gordon heave his trunk into an empty compartment before handing him a small velvet bag full of golden galleons, silver sickles and bronze knuts. “Just some extra spending money. Don’t waste it all on dungbombs!” Jeff warns him with a grin.

“I would never” Gordon insists. “I already have loads” he adds under his breath.

“Excuse me?” Jeff asks him to repeat his last sentence.

“I said I would never” Gordon repeats innocently. 

“See that you don’t” Jeff insists. “I get one owl about your behaviour…” Jeff trails off. but they both know that this is an empty threat, Gordon is just high spirited! 

Jeff is about to issue further warnings about his behaviour when an announcement issues back through the train. “This train will depart in five minutes; will all non-passengers please make their way off the train”

“I have to go. Please be good Gordon!” Jeff begs.

“I will dad, I promise!” Gordon replies, slipping his hand behind his back so that he cannot see his fingers crossed.

Settling back down into his seat Gordon gazes out of the window, watching as the city disappears behind him and is replaced by fields filled with cows and sheep. It is not the most exciting journey he has ever been on, there are only so many cows you can look at before you realise that they are all the same! 

There must be other first years here for him to meet, he thinks getting up and leaving the compartment. Opening the door to the compartment next door, filled with students who look the same age as he is. 

“Can we help you?” he is asked, by a boy snootily. His upturned nose turning towards him. 

“I am Gordon, I was looking for my fellow first years” Gordon replies, unperturbed by the boys rudeness.

“Gordon? That is not a name I am familiar with. Who are your parents?” the boy asks.

“My parents? Why do you need to know that?” Gordon is confused, and he does not like this boy. 

“Just as I suspected, a mudblood” the boy confirms in disgust. 

“A what?!” Gordon asks. “Who are you anyway?” 

“Who am I?! well that confirms it, definitely a mudblood. I Gordon am Abraxus Malfoy the fourth. My father is Scorpius Malfoy and I come from a long line of pureblood wizards. The mere fact you don’t automatically know who I am tells me everything I need to know.” Malfoy tells him.

“Whatever, see you later” Gordon replies, backing out and realising that he has had a lucky escape. What a snob! He thinks as he continues his explore of the train.

He finds a loud and rambunctious compartment a few doors down, which also looks to be full of first years, only these first years look a lot more fun. 

“Can I join you?” he asks politely, sliding the door open. 

“Sure” A girl with long red hair floating gracefully down her back, and bright brown eyes replies smiling. 

Gordon sits down in the empty seat near the door and looks around at his fellow first years.

“I am Molly, these are Lucy, Jack and Jamie.” The redhead introduces them all. 

“Gordon” he replies. Happy that they are not questioning his parentage. And still not sure what a mudblood is. Making a mental note to ask John later, he will know. John knows everything. 

The rest of the journey passes in a blur of laughter and joking, the jet lag hitting Gordon just as they enter the last portion of the journey, and he is fast asleep with his head leaning against the window. The earlier sun has given way to dark grey clouds, threatening with rain. 

Gordon wakes up just as the train pulls into Hogsmede station, yawning heavily as he climbs down from the train, pulling a thick black travelling cloak on over his new school robes, and following the throng of first years each following the male voice calling “Firs’ years this way” 

Shivering in the now chilly night air, Gordon climbs into one of the boats and is followed by Molly, Jack and to his disgust one of Malfoys goons whose name he has not learned. 

Gordon wonders if It is against the schools rules to explore the lake! He has heard from his brothers that it Is full of mermaids, and kelpies and there is even a giant squid. 

Gordon lets out a gasp at his first sight of Hogwarts, he knew it was a castle, but he didn’t expect it to be so imposing and impressive. “I wonder how we get picked for the houses, I have asked my brothers but they won’t tell me” Gordon asks his new friends.

“I have no idea, no one would tell me either, I asked my parents and they said it was a tradition for us to find out when it actually happens!” Molly replies, as they climb out of the boat and back onto dry land. 

The man who lead them across the lake, is larger than any man Gordon has ever met before. His bears is streaked with grey, and his forehead is wrinkled with years of experience dealing with the trials and tribulations of being a Hogwarts professor. He knocks on the main entrance and waits for an answer.

“The first years Professor Longbottom” Hagrid announces. 

“Thanks Hagrid I will take them from here, go on into the hall” Neville replies. Turning to the students, some look terrified, some cocky and arrogant and one or two look bored. “I am Professor Longbottom, I teach herbology and I am also the deputy headmaster, shortly I will lead you into the great hall where you will be sorted into your houses. You will eat with your houses, and sleep in the dormitories and study with your classmates. I hope that everyone of you will become an asset to their house. House points will be earned for good behaviour and application to your schoolwork, while rule breaking will lose points. Now let’s go” Neville turns and leads them through large double doors.

The entrance hall is home to a number of highly polished suits of armour and what feels like a million staircases all leading in different directions. The first years are led from the entrance hall into the great hall. Gordon looks up to the ceiling in surprise, as instead of a normal plaster it is covered in black clouds. The rain has finally burst through, and the ceiling crackles with lightning before booming thunder makes them all involuntarily jump.

There are four long tables, one for each house stretching the length of the hall and a staff table at a ninety-degree angle on a raised platform. 

Still confused as to what happens now, Gordon watches as an old frayed hat is bought into the room. There is a wide tear at the base and it suddenly comes to life and starts to sing.

Gordon listens in shock, as the hat gives them a brief history of the school, and the qualities that each house looks for in its chosen students. Realising that the ceremony is nothing more than trying on a hat, Gordon relaxes relieved. And watches as one by one his fellow students are called up to try the hat on.

Finally, after what feels like hours he hears his name being called by professor Longbottom and happily sits on the stool while the hat is placed on his head.

“Ah, a Taylor by another name. I remember the day I sorted your mother into her house, she was a great witch, and had the potential to do many fantastic things in the world. I can see that in your heart Tracy, you want so much to make her proud of you. I see bravery that others see as recklessness. You will do well here if you learn to curb your enthusiasm. I have made my decision as to where you belong.” The hat whispers so quietly that only he can hear it. 

Before letting out a loud “GRYFFINDOR” 

Gordon skips down to the Gryffindor table where his brothers are all applauding him happily, as he sits down opposite John and next to Molly who has also been sorted into Gryffindor.

“What happens now?” Gordon asks John.

“Quiet and you will find out” John replies shushing him.

Professor Granger stands up once the ceremony has finished. And without a word, flourishes her wand, before sitting back down. 

“What was-“ Gordon starts before stopping abruptly at the sight of the food on the tables. “Wow!” 

The next few minutes, silence falls across the hall as students help themselves to the food on offer, Gordon choosing slices of roast chicken, roast potatoes, steamed vegetables covered in copious amounts of gravy. Ignoring all conversation going on around him, he concentrates solely on his food for several minutes, until he doesn’t think he can physically eat anymore. 

Further down the table, he can hear his eldest brother talking about the Quidditch tryouts, he knows as a first year he has very little chance of making the team, but Quidditch is the only sport he is interested in, and he has been flying all his life. The last first year to make a school team was over fifty years ago, someone called Harry Potter, who got quite famous in Britain, for reasons that he is not sure about.

Gordon polishes off apple pie and custard for dessert, and is thoroughly stuffed. “I don’t think I ever need to eat again” He tells Molly, letting out a huge yawn. It has been the longest day imaginable. 

“Me neither” She replies, trying and failing to stifle a yawn of her own.

Professor Granger stands up and the hall once again falls silence.

“Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts. I look forward to watching each and everyone of you grow and learn. All students need to note that the forbidden forest is off limits to all students.” The headmistress doesn’t mention anything about the lake, Gordon sees this as permission to go for a swim and an explore at the first opportunity. “Now off to bed, all of you. Lessons start at nine am sharp, and no excuses are tolerated for lateness” 

“Where do we go now John?” Gordon asks, but he is saved from answering by Virgil who suddenly calls out for the first years to follow him. 

Gordon and his friends follow Virgil out the hall, up staircases and along corridors before stopping in front of a portrait of an enormous lady in an unflattering pink dress. 

“Niffler” Virgil says to the portrait. 

“Bless you” Gordon replies. Virigl turns to glare at him, as the portrait swings open to reveal a large hole on the other side and they all climb in through and find themelselves in a large circular room. With desks for studying, and big squashy arm chairs dotted around, including gathered around the fire place, where roaring flames give the room a warm glow. 

“Boys on the left, girls on the right” Virgil announces. “you will find your names on the plaque to your rooms. Good night, Gordon stay here a second”

“What’s up Virg” Gordon asks.

“You need to treat me with respect Gords, I am a prefect and I can’t have you backchatting me or I will be forced to punish you, and I really don’t want to” Virgil tells him. 

Gordon scoffs in derision, he is not remotely afraid of his brother, prefect or not. 

“I am serious Gordon, you treat me with the respect I deserve, or I will tell dad” Virgil warns him.

“I already treat you with the respect you deserve” Gordon replies, rolling his eyes.

“You don’t treat me with any respect at all!” Virgil informs him.

“Exactly” Gordon replies with a shrug. 

“Get to bed” Virgil replies. “I will see you in the morning” 

“Night Virg” Gordon replies, running up the stairs to his dorm, where Jack and Jamie are waiting for him. 

His trunk has been placed at the end of his bed, a four-poster king size bed, with red velvet curtains for privacy. Pulling his pyjamas on and taking out the cuddly niffler he packed, Gordon climbs under the covers and is fast asleep in minutes.

*TB*

Abraxas Malfoy too is exploring his new home and assigning roles to the minions in his year. Two who are only known via their nicknames who claim to be brother and sister, are just the type he was looking for. Fuse is as stupid as Havoc is mean, and he likes it. That Gordon Tracy kid is going to regret being so rude to him, his grandfather Draco would have never accepted it. Tracy is not a name he recognises, and is obviously a mudblood. His fathers boss would never allow mudbloods in his school if he was running it.

*TB*

“Hey Virg, how do we get to the great hall from here?” Gordon asks his brother. He woke up to rain lashing the windows and dark grey skies. Casting the common room in a dim and depressing glow.

“Come on, I will take you down there.” Virgil replies kindly, he would never let his brother down no matter how rude the bratty little eleven-year-old is! 

“Thanks Virgy, maybe I will tell my friends not to prank you” Gordon tells him happily. 

“Please do!” Virgil replies, straightening Gordons tie laughing as he squirms away.

Scott is already down at breakfast, when they arrive joining him at the end of the table where he and John are sitting discussing the teams chances for the quidditch cup. All three of Gordons brothers are on the team. Virgil is the best beater the school has, no quaffle has ever gotten the better of him. While John is a top class chaser and Scott is a keeper. Scott has been training up Gordon every summer, putting him through his paces as a potential seeker. 

Professor Longbottom arrives while they are eating to hand out their time tables. Virgil lets out a pained groan as he studies the piece of paper in front of him.

“That bad?” Scott asks.

“Double potions with the Slytherins, divination and this afternoon double history of magic” Virgil replies. 

“Yuck” Scott agrees laughing. “At least next year you can give up History of Magic. Useless subject” Scott replies.

“I can’t wait” Virgil tells him. “What have you got Gords?” 

“History of Magic first, then double herbology. Potions and transfiguration this afternoon.” Gordon replies, open minded, he has no idea what to expect. 

To his disappointment, History of Magic is just as boring as Virgil and Scott warned him. He wanted to be a good student, but the classroom is stuffy and Professor Binns is even more boring than John when he starts talking about astronomy. Staring out of the window Gordon can see the lake, more determined than ever to go exploring In there when he gets the opportunity, anything is more interesting than this.

He is almost asleep when the bell rings, releasing him from History of Magic hell. “That was interesting” Molly tells him happily as they leave the castle for the greenhouses.

“Interesting? That was the most boring thing I have ever sat through, and I once had a grass growing contest with my younger brother” Gordon replies.

“Yeah, he was talking about the last time the Triwizard tournament was held, apparently Harry Potter got into the lake able to breathe using Gillyweed” Molly tells him. Not noticing the suddenly interested look on Gordons face as they are joined by the Hufflepuff students. 

Gordon has always had an interest in looking after the environment and finds Herbology a lot more interesting than History of Magic. Professor Longbottom makes the subject interesting and he actually finds himself paying attention voluntarily.

Gordon remains behind to talk to the professor after the bell rings. 

“Mr Tracy. How can I help” 

“Professor, how does Gillyweed work?” Gordon asks, getting straight down to the point. 

“It is a plant harvested in the Mediterranean that once consumed will give you the power to breathe under water for just over an hour, why?” Professor Longbottom asks.

“It was mentioned during my History of Magic lesson, and I was curious” Gordon replies innocently. An innocent look that has worked on his brothers, father and grandmother for years! 

“Go and get some lunch” Professor Longbottom replies, walking up to the castle with him. Not aware that he is planning anything. 

*TB*

Gordon doesn’t make it to the great hall before he is grabbed and dragged down to the dungeons. He is jabbed in the back with an unknown wand, and a muttered “Silencio” jinx leaves him unable to cry out for help. 

His arms are pinned to his sides with a bodybind curse and he can’t even blink.

He finds himself in the Slytherin common room. A cold room with a low ceiling and a view of the lake out of the window. It needs constant artificial lighting and is a grim depressing room. Glad he was not sorted into this house, Gordon wishes they would just let him leave but gets the feeling that will not be a possibility. 

Malfoy and his favoured goons are sitting side by side on one of the black leather sofas.

“Free him” Malfoy demands of the seventh year student he has blackmailed into doing his bidding.

Gordon breathes a sigh of relief as his limbs are freed from the curse. “Why?” he gasps. 

“You need to be taught a lesson in respect Mudblood” Malfoy tells him.

“I don’t even know what a Mudblood is” Gordon tells him rolling his eyes.

“A muggle born” Malfoy replies.

“Whats a muggle” Gordon asks confused, having never heard the term before.

“A non-witch or non-wizard” Malfoy tells him, “are you being deliberately stupid?” 

“Oh so a nomaj” realisation dawning on him, Scott had warned him that British witches and wizards use different slang to what he is used to.

“A what?” Malfoy asks. 

“A non-witch or non-wizard. Are you being deliberately stupid?” Gordon replies. He is not even slightly afraid of Malfoy, or his goons.

Turning to the seventh year he got to grab Gordon, “Use the cruciatus curse, see if we can teach him a little bit of respect” 

There is a curt nod from the older student who raises his wand and cries “CRUCIO” 

Gordon hits the floor, screaming as every fibre of his being screams in pain. This is easily the worst pain he has ever experienced. His screams drown out the maniacal laughter from the sofa. 

“Stop” Malfoy commands. The pain ends, and Gordon gets onto his hands and knees panting, trying to catch his breath.

“Now are you going to stop being obstinate, and do as you’re told?” Malfoy asks.

“Bite me” Gordon replies. 

“Again” Malfoy tells the goon with his wand pointing at Gordons chest.

“CRUCIO” 

Once again, the worse pain of his life has him writhing in pain on the floor. His gut-wrenching screams fill the room, until the curse is lifted. 

“Now Tracy you are going to do as you are told, or I will do that and worse to you” Malfoy tells him. 

“You are a coward Malfoy. Let me go” Gordon tells him. This is his first day at Hogwarts and he has been kidnapped and tortured by a madman. 

“What do you think Havoc?” Malfoy asks.

“I think we should let him go for now, the bell will ring soon, and we don’t want to arouse suspicion.” Havoc replies.

“Okay. Tracy get out of here and remember what I said” Malfoy tells him.

“You haven’t told me a thing” Gordon reminds him, determined to keep his dignity.

“GET OUT OF HERE, AND YOU SAY NOTHING TO NO ONE” Malfoy yells at him. 

Gordon flees the room and starts to run. Out of the main door, and down the pathway. He has no idea where he is going but he doesn’t stop running until he comes to the quidditch pitch. There are tears running down his face, and all he wants is to go home. 

Walking across the stadium, he is surprised to find Scott on a broom near the goal posts. Scott lands after spotting his brother on the pitch and lands next to him, about to use his position as head boy and Gordons big brother to lay down the law about skipping class but the deathly white skin on his brothers face stop him in his tracks.

Wrapping his arms around him Scott lets him cry for several minutes before they both sit down on the floor, leaning up against one of the spectator stands. “What’s happened Gordo?” Scott asks.

“They got me” Gordon tells him, still slightly hysterical.

“Who Gordon?” Scott asks kindly, trying to keep his voice from betraying his anger. Someone has hurt his brother and there is no way they are getting away with it.

“M-M-Malfoy and his goons” Gordon tells him. “They used a curse on me that was so painful I thought I was going to die” 

Sucking in his breath Scott asks “What curse?” he is terrified of the answer. 

“I don’t know, but it sounded like cruthio” Gordon replies, he has climbed into Scott’s lap and has his head buried in Scott’s robes. “It really hurt Scotty” he cries.

Scott feels sick with rage as he holds onto his little brother. “Come on, we are telling Granger” Scott tells him, standing him up and grabbing his broom.

“No, we can’t they said they would do it again if I told anyone. I shouldn’t have even told you” Gordon tells him.

“No one is going to hurt you ever again, even if I have to walk you to every class” Scott reassures him.

“Scott no. Please don’t make me tell” Gordon begs.

“They used an illegal curse on you Gordon. They need to pay.” Scott insists. 

“Scott, no” Gordon begs a second time.

“Okay I won’t tell a professor, ready to go back to the castle? We will go up to the common room, and if anyone asks you have a headache” Scott advises him.

“That isn’t a lie” Gordon tells him. “My head is pounding” 

Scott looks at him closely, his eyes a bright red from crying and his face is still colourless. “Come on lets get you inside before it rains again.”

Gordon still doesn’t know his way around enough to realise that Scott is taking him to the hospital wing and not the common room. Opening up the door Gordon looks inside at the two neat rows of beds. “Where are we?” He asks Scott confused.

“Getting you something for that headache” Scott tells him. “Madam Pomfrey hi, let me introduce my brother Gordon. He has a bit of a headache, I was hoping that you can fix it and let him off for the rest of the afternoon, I will look after him” 

Madam Pomfrey bustles around him, taking his temperature, blood pressure and pulse. “Blood pressure is low, here take this” Madam Pomfrey tells him, handing him a cup of smoking clear liquid. 

“Ugh that’s disgusting” Gordon tells her, but one swallow and the headache has gone. 

“Better though?” Madam Pomfrey asks.

“Yeah much” Gordon tells her. Looking towards Scott, “can we go now?” 

“Of course. Lets go up to the common room, what lesson are you missing out on anyway?” Scott asks curiously.

“Potions” Gordon replies.

“That’s easy enough to catch up on. Slughorn is so old he spends most of the first day mispronouncing everyone’s names!” Scott tells him. This finally gets a smile from Gordon, as Scott leads him back to the common room.

*TB*

Scott waits until Gordon is asleep before assembling his brothers for his revenge plan, there is no way he is letting anyone get away with using an illegal curse on a member of his family.

The three are gathered next to the fire and are the only ones still in the common room.

“He got kidnapped and tortured? Are you kidding me Scott?” Virgil asks in anger.

“I wish I was Virg, but no I am deadly serious” Scott confirms. 

John is silent while they debate what to do, Virgil wants to storm into the Slytherin common room right now and dispense his own justice on their evil asses, but Scott knows that has the potential to make everything worse. 

“Truth serum” John pipes up quietly. He has been staring blankly into the fire. “I have some veritiserum I was going to give Gordon to prank Virgil with. I say we use this and get them to spill the truth at breakfast. This way we protect Gordon from looking like a tattletale and the only people they incriminate in themselves” 

“That isn’t a bad idea” Scott tells him sincerely.

“You are going to help Gordon prank me with it?!” Virgil asks incredulously.

“Yeah but this is far more important” John insists.

*TB*

Getting the veritiserum into the jug of pumpkin juice is remarkably easy, all Scott had to do was casually walk over to the Slytherin table and pretend he needed to talk to one of the students regarding their charms homework and slip the clear liquid into the jug.

Sitting down at his own table, Gordon is sandwiched in between Virgil and John, and they are facing the Slytherin table, so that Malfoy knows that he is not afraid of him.

Scott is smiling as Malfoy lifts a glass of spiked juice up to his lips and innocently takes a sip.

“HEY MALFOY” he calls across the room, causing the occupants of all four tables to fall silent. Gordon goes pale, Scott promised him.

“WHAT?” he shouts back.

“What colour underpants are you wearing?” 

“White” Malfoy calls back.

“Do you pick your nose?” Scott asks.

“Yes” Malfoy replies.

The Gryffindor table isn’t the only one laughing.

“Someone told me you practise kissing in the mirror. Is it true?” Scott asks.

“One time, I only did it one time!” Malfoy replies, unable to stop himself and unable to figure out why.

“Anyone else got anything to ask?” Scott opens up the questioning to his friends.

“Hey Malfoy, you still a virgin?” Virgil asks. 

“Yes” Malfoy replies embarrassed at his sex life being exposed. 

“Do you still wet the bed?” someone at the ravenclaw table asks.

“Yes, last night” Malfoy confirms, to huge roars of laughter.

Professor Granger finally comes down from the staff table to stop the embarrassing questions. “What is going on here? Malfoy, Tracy my office now” 

“Just one moment Professor.” Scott pleads. “Malfoy, how many times did you use the cruciatus curse on my younger brother?” 

“I didn’t, I just had him kidnapped. Nott did the actual torturing, so I made him do it with the imperious curse but he deserved it. The spoilt little brat doesn’t even know who I am! I have spent my whole life with my fathers boss learning how to get my own way and this is how I am treated when I get here. Tracy should be on his knees begging me for my friendship, and instead he insults me and my family and I wont stand for it!” Malfoy replies, his face red as he tries to keep him temper. 

Professor Granger leads Malfoy out of the great hall.

“What did you do?” Gordon asks in awe.

“Truth serum!” Scott tells him. “I kept my promise Gords, I didn’t tell anyone apart from John and Virgil. You must have known I wouldn’t let them get away with this” 

“Thanks guys” Gordon replies, smiling at his brothers. 

*TB*

Malfoy, Fuse, Havoc and Nott are all expelled. Much to the horror of their boss. Who Scott doesn’t know it vows a lifelong vendetta against his whole family.

Gordon, once his torturers have been thrown out goes back to the happy confident student he was on his arrival. He gets into Professor Slughorns private store cupboard and pilfers his gillyweed, and gets to explore the lake, which is added to the list of forbidden places after he got caught climbing back out by professor Longbottom, but his loophole of never being told it is off limits sees him get out of being punished! 

Gordon, unlike John, never makes a prefect as he can’t stay out of trouble. Choosing instead a life of detention! He does make the quidditch team, becoming the team captain in his sixth year and leading the team to back to back championships before graduating from Hogwarts with top grade N.E.W.Ts in care of magical creatures, defence against the dark arts, potions, charms, herbology and transfiguration after years of intense study. 

Deciding against a career in politics with the ministry, Gordon wants to spend his life saving the world instead. He never forgot the intense pain of having the cruciatus curse used on him, but he uses the experience throughout his work fighting for better lives for those who can’t stand up for themselves. And his family could not be prouder of their brave and strong Squid.


	6. Stage Fright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the afternoon of Alans school play has arrived, will it go smoothly?!

Gordon can’t believe that he is spending his Friday afternoon at some play for kindergartners. He was pulled out of swimming training for this. he has been “helping” Alan learn his lines all week. They gave the kid the role of a sheep and literally his only line is “Baaaaaa!” but he is still being forced to go. 

He is only going to see if his brother pees himself on the stage as he knows he is terrified of being up there, but he was given a spanking when he got caught tormenting him, which only made him more sneaky and cruel. Usually Gordon gets on well with his youngest brother but having to listen to him whinging all week has driven him to the end of his patience. 

It is the final day of the semester before Christmas vacation, and the threat of having no Christmas presents finally quashed Gordons tormenting, as he has been begging for a model submarine and his own pool and this year he has tried so hard to get on the good list! 

Gordon finds himself sitting in between Scott and Virgil in the school hall. The hall is freezing, and he would rather be out in the pool where he belongs but he knows that he is stuck here for the next hour and a half whether he wants to or not. 

Alan has never been on a stage before, but his teacher is claiming that he has no choice but to get on a stage in front of hundreds of people and humiliate himself. His grandma has spent hours on his costume, and he makes the most adorable lamb, but that does not make him feel better. The stage is still out there. 

He is backstage before the start of the play, shaking in fear. His older brother has done nothing but tease him relentlessly for days, telling him that he is likely to throw up, or pee himself. Feelings Alan didn’t have until Gordon mentioned them. Even a spanking from Grandma didn’t quash Gordons bullying. Until yesterday, when he suddenly stopped talking to him completely, which somehow feels even worse.

Alan is called backstage at the start of his scene and peers through the curtain, before being pushed onto the stage with his fellow sheep with their shepherd. The shepherd is the tallest kid in their class, and he leads the sheep across the field before turning to them and asking if they know where they are, as the shepherd is hopelessly lost.

“B-b-b” is all Alan manages, looking out to the crowd he turns ghostly white before throwing up all over the stage and running off in tears. Weeks of preparation, and he told his father that he couldn’t do it but his dad kept on telling him that he would be fine on the day and it would be a life experience for him that he won’t regret having in the future.

He is met in his classroom, which is being used as a dressing room, by his father, grandmother and brothers who all gather round him in a giant group hug. Apart from one brother, who can’t help laughing. There are tears running down Gordons cheeks and his laughter is uncontrollable.

Jeff takes his fourth son out the room, and when they return a few minutes later, Gordons tears are no longer from laughing, and he is subconsciously rubbing his ass. 

“Is there something you want to say to Alan Gordon?” Jeff asks.

“I am sorry you’re such a dork” Gordon replies before running from the room before his father can grab him. 

“Daddy I am never ever leaving my bed ever again” Alan insists. “That was the worst experience of my life!” 

“Worst experience of your life so far!” Gordon shouts into the room from the doorway. 

“GORDON! You are grounded” Jeff tells him angrily chasing him out into the car park.

Alan is clinging to Scott’s arm refusing to let go. 

“Come on Sprout, let’s get you home” Scott tells him kindly.

“Scotty, I am never going on a stage again” Alan insists, as he walks him out to the car park.


	7. Rejected Apology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil is relentlessly bullying his younger brothers, and Gordon is sick of it. what happens when he decides to do something about it? really not sure about this one! Let me know if you think I went too far!

Virgils POV

Virgil finds himself awake before his alarm goes off. For a moment he can’t figure out why he is awake so early. Dragging himself up into a sitting position rubbing the last remnants of sleep from his eyes.

The house is dark and quiet with the only two of his brothers still living at home both sleeping as he slowly peels back the blanket and swings his legs over the side of the bed. Virgils room hasn’t changed since he was five years old, every single time they have the opportunity for him to redecorate something always gets in the way. usually some family emergency for one of his brothers. 

Looking at the light-yellow walls with the framed paintings from various nursery rhymes and cartoon characters. This is not a room an eighteen-year-old high school senior would usually admit was his, and he would dearly love to be in a position to redecorate. The last time he tried he even got so far as buying paint before his youngest brother was in a karting accident and spent a week in hospital with concussion. After that Virgil gave up, there is no point.

He is just getting out of the shower when he starts to hear alarms going off, and younger brothers moaning about not wanting to get up and go to school, even though it is the first day of the school year. 

This is going to be his best year ever. He is the star of the football team. Quarterback and team captain, a girl on each arm and fifteen waiting in the wings desperate for his approval. This year he is going to be Homecoming King, Prom King and break so many records on the football pitch that colleges will be falling over him to offer him a full ride. Strutting back through the corridors, wearing nothing but a towel, Virgil knows that his confidence is bordering on arrogance, but he doesn’t care. When you are over six foot tall and one hundred and eighty pounds of pure muscle with the softest, shiniest dark hair framing perfectly shaped eyebrows and deep amber eyes you have earned every right to a bit of casual arrogance.

Getting dressed into a t-shirt, tight enough to show his perfectly formed abs, and bulging biceps, he flexes his muscles in the mirror, pouting his lips like a supermodel, before rifling through the draws to pick a pair of his tightest skinny jeans. Sucking in a deep breath as he squeezes them closed. The piece de resistance of his outfit however is his jacket. The one that let’s the whole world know that he, Virgil Tracy is special. Red and gold, with his name on the back. Three years of high school football have finally got him to his ultimate goal, and this year he will make sure the team win, no matter what the costs involved are.

Happy enough with his outfit, Virgil starts downstairs for breakfast with the primitive life forms that are his two youngest brothers. Scott is already in college, and John has graduated high school three years early, and despite being younger than Virgil, is about to begin his degree at Harvard in their early admissions programme. He did tell him what he was going to be studying, but Virgil doesn’t care enough to pay that much attention. Having a brother a year younger than he is a full grade ahead of him damaged his ego, and he is happy to see John gone.

Gordon, his fourteen year old brother is going to be starting at his high school today, and nothing he has tried to get their father to send him to boarding school has worked. The small skinny blonde, with deep amber eyes identical to his has been the bane of his existence for years. He is a spoiled child, who uses his small amount of talent in the pool to wrap his father around his finger and get him to do whatever he wants. Watching in disgust as his younger brother slathers copious amounts of butter on his toast before shoving whole slices into his mouth. And he is expected by his father to drive this thing to school? 

Alan, thank god, is still in elementary school and is about to start the fifth grade. He is just as spoiled rotten as Gordon is, and Virgil is just happy he can at least escape from one of his brothers during the day, and he doesn’t have to drive Alan to school, as his school is in the opposite direction. 

Virgil makes up his favourite protein mix for breakfast and downs a mug of black coffee straight from the machine before grabbing his school bag and speaking for the first time, interrupting the belching contest Alan and Gordon are engaged in. 

“Get up Fish face, we are leaving” Virgil tells him. Straight to the point, and not bothering with small talk. 

“Okay, see you later Allie” Gordon replies, picking his bag up from the floor under the table and following Virgil out of the door, leaving ten-year-old Alan to walk down to the bus stop on his own. 

The boys are used to their independence, having raised themselves following the death of their mother over eight years ago. Virgil was only ten when his mom died, and the devastation he felt at her loss has never truly been extinguished. John looks so much like their mom that he can’t stand the sight of him, and he was happy when he went to college early and is no longer in the house. 

Virgil’s car, a brand-new cobalt blue Mercedes convertible, a present for his eighteenth birthday just a few weeks ago, is sitting in its spot on the driveway in the front yard. Virgil spend hours out here yesterday; cleaning, polishing and waxing his car. If it was up to him Gordon would be forced to sit in the boot, but he knows that his father would be told, and he would get grounded.

“Get in the back, I am stopping to pick up Maria, and she will want the front seat” Virgil tells Gordon. Gordon rolls his eyes but does as he is told. Maria is the type of Girl Virgil likes, vapid, vain and too stupid to question his bullying authority. 

Shifting the car into drive, Virgil starts off down the driveway, the top down and the music blaring. Pretending that it is only himself in the car, Gordon doesn’t exist. They have to drive by Alans school to get to Marias house, and it would have been easy for him to offer his youngest brother a lift.

This weeks girlfriends house is hidden by a large wall, protecting the inhabitants privacy. Stopping outside the main gates, Virgil leans on the horn to get her attention, smiling as she comes bounding down the drive-way. her long wavy blonde hair blowing back behind her head. She is wearing a grey tracksuit, which is hiding her true outfit intentions, which her parents would not have let her leave the house wearing. 

“Ugh Virgy, what is with the maggot?” Maria asks, slinging her bag into the back seat next to Gordon.

“Virgy?!” Gordon sniggers.

“My dad forced me to drive him to school, he is the neighbour I was telling you about” Virgil tells her.

“Neighbour?!” Gordon sputters in disgust.

“Yes the neighbour” Virgil glares into the rear-view mirror, daring Gordon to contradict him.

“Well can’t he walk from here?” Maria asks. She hasn’t bothered with her seat belt, and is instead using the time to strip off the tracksuit revealing a skirt her father describes as a belt, with a matching pink tank top tied into a knot at her midriff and applying an extra thick layer of makeup to her face, her false eyelashes are long enough to stab someone with! 

“Nah, we are close enough now, might as well keep him” Virgil replies.

Virgil spins the car around the car park, impressing his fellow football teammates with both his car and his doughnuts, leaving lines of tyre rubber on the ground. 

“Be back here within five minutes of the final bell ringing or I will leave without you” Virgil tells Gordon as he climbs up over the front seat to get out. 

“Fine” Gordon replies, rolling his eyes.

“Are you going to let your father’s charity project speak to you like that?” Maria asks. 

“Good point make it three minutes” Virgil replies. He links his arm through Marias and they walk off in the opposite direction.

*TB*

GORDONS POV

Gordon cannot believe Virgil was ever once the brother who used to care about him, the one who held him while he cried during his moms funeral even though he was only six at the time and had no idea what death really entailed. Virgil hasn’t bothered going to any of Gordons swim meets for the last sixteen months, making up every excuse he can think of to get out of it.

He tries not to let his brothers cutting remarks, and cruel indifference get to him but it is hard sometimes. Pretending he isn’t related to him though is going too far.

Swearing vengeance, Gordon goes to find his friends. The high school is so much bigger than the middle school he attended, but together they make it through to lunch and agree to meet up in the cafeteria. 

Gordons father refused to give him or Virgil his permission to leave the campus during lunch, as he is convinced that they wouldn’t come back. This is Scott’s fault, as he was caught sneaking back into the school in his own freshman year so he could get the bus home. 

“What is this? it looks like they gathered up all the roadkill on the street and are serving it up” Gordon eyes up what the menu claims is meatloaf. 

“Yuck Gordon!” Jessie replies laughing. Her salad doesn’t look much nicer, and she wishes she could go over to the bakery across the street. “Did you get your P.E elective?” she asks him changing the subject, as the more she thinks about the food, the less she wants to eat it!

“I did, and my dad organised it with the school beforehand, as I need the additional training.” Gordon tells her. He too has abandoned his main course and instead is eating the chocolate pudding he picked up for dessert. “He also signed the corporal punishment permission slip. Every year I hope just once he tells me that he has changed his mind, but so far, no luck! I hate getting paddled” 

“Have you thought about maybe behaving?” Jessie asks him. She has been in love with Gordon Tracy since she was just five years old, and they first met in kindergarten. He has always been her champion, but he is reluctant to put labels on their relationship happy to remain friends.

“Nah, that is no fun!” he replies laughing. “I can’t wait for this afternoon; it’s swimming try outs.” Gordon has been taking lessons since before he could walk. His brothers all took them too, but have long given up swimming for anything but fun. Gordon loves water, in all forms. A pool, river, lake or ocean he doesn’t care as long as he gets to swim. He has no interest in joining the football team, spending any time at all with Virgil is hell, and his elder brother is liable to volunteer his services as a tackle dummy.

Swim try outs last all afternoon, and Gordon is delighted when he beats all challengers during his free style race and comes second only to a senior in the butterfly. Getting changed, he is confident that he has made the team, even though he won’t officially find out for a few days. He is just tying his laces when the bell rings, and he knows he has to run to get to Virgil before he carries out his threat and leaves him to walk home. 

He runs out to the car park just as Virgil is driving out of the main entrance. He can see that the car is full, and that his arrogant ass of a brother had no intentions of giving him a lift, he waves his arm at Gordon as he drives off, leaving his brother furious. Gordon has no idea which bus he should be catching and has no choice other than to walk home. 

Jamming his hands into his pockets, Gordon starts the long walk home. The only positive he can find is this gives him enough time to think up a revenge plan. Something highly embarrassing and cruel which will bring his brother back down to earth hopefully deflating his ego at the same time. Laughing humourlessly as some of the nastier plans Gordon continues to trudge back to the farmhouse. 

He is a little more than halfway back when a familiar red truck pulls up just in front of him. Gratefully he climbs into the vacant passenger seat next to his Grandmother. 

“Thanks” Gordon tells her gratefully, as she swings the truck around and starts to drive for home. 

“You okay kiddo?” She asks him. She is visibly angry; her knuckles are colourless as she grips the steering wheel.

“I’m fine, how did you know to come and get me?” he asks.

“Your idiot brother arrived home without you. I think he forgot that I was going to be home early today. He is in bed in disgrace, I don’t care that he is eighteen years old, if he acts like a bratty five-year-old I am going to treat him like one! How was your first day at high school?” Grandma asks. 

“Great, I think I made the swim team and I didn’t get lost once even though the campus is huge” Gordon replies, not telling her about Virgils treatment of him this morning, he wants to get his own revenge, and he has the perfect plan in which to do it.

*TB*

DAY TWO – VIRGILS POV

Lying in bed the following morning, having had his phone confiscated and been banished to his room, Virgil is still furious. The brat will pay for this. 

Virgil doesn’t speak to Gordon once, pointing to the car silently ordering him into the back. Before racing towards the school, overtaking cars and slotting back in in front of them with seconds to spare before hitting a car coming in the opposite direction. Laughing at the terrified look on Gordons face in the mirror. Today he stops at Marks house to pick his football team mate up.

“I am off girls!” He declares once his friend is safely in the car. “Would you believe that Maria was sleeping with that moron James from the basketball team behind my back?” 

“Yeah I would. I heard he tried out for the swim team yesterday and got beaten at free style by some hotshot freshman with webbed feet.” Mark replies.

Gordon speaks for the first time. “I don’t have webbed feet” 

“Remember the rules. In my car you don’t speak” Virgil reminds him. 

Gordon doesn’t bother replying.

“You have the brat well trained Virg!” Mark replies with a grin. 

“Don’t bring him any attention, and as far as the girls at school are concerned, I am not related to him.” Virgil replies.

“I will wait for you after school Fish breath” Virgil tells him, not daring to risk leaving him behind again. One night without his phone was enough! “You could say thank you!” He tells his retreating back.

“So ungrateful” Virgil tells the three girls waiting for him a carefully cultivated and obviously fake look of hurt on his face. 

“Oh Virgil, your life is just so hard” Kim says to him, clutching his arm.

He allows the three girls to carry his books into the main building followed by his usual entourage. 

“I thought you were off girls” Mark reminds him during homeroom.

“What can I say, when you are this irresistible it is cruel to womankind everywhere to deny them a piece of The Virg” Virgil replies, his face home to his usual arrogant smile.

Virgil makes sure he is always surrounded by people who worship him, and he has no idea what the rest of the student body feel about him. 

Skipping his first period English class for football try outs, Virgil is relieved that Gordon is not here, he would hate having to put up with him in the one place he can escape his family obligations. 

He has no idea his brother has also skipped his first class, to set up his revenge, and he is so happy bullying the freshmen trying out. This is going to be the year they win the state championship, and he is going to secure his place as a high school legend, and nothing is going to get in his way.

Strutting back through the hall after showering, Virgil stops at his locker to get his books for his history class, having picked up the essay from the eleventh grade nerd he has do his homework for him. Opening up his locker, Virgil screams as a flour bomb explodes in his face. Blindly he hops down the hall swearing, covered from head to toe in white flour, forgetting that there is a steep flight of stairs, and he is unable to stop himself from falling. 

His ankle buckles under his weight and he feels the bone snap in two. He is crying in pain, covered in white powder unable to move. His life is over, and he is going to kill the moron responsible, he thinks angrily before losing consciousness. 

*TB*

GORDONS POV

Virgil is so predictable, using his own birthday as his locker combination. Getting in and out undetected was easy, and he was so sure that he has gotten away with it. Until he is escorted to the principal’s office shortly after lunch. 

The Principals secretary waves him straight in and he silently opens the door.

“Mr Tracy, have a seat” his principal, a wizened old man Gordon has nicknamed Dumbledore due to his similarity to the Hogwarts professor tells him. His homeroom teacher is standing behind the desk, his arms folded, glaring down at him. But he refuses to be intimidated.

Gordon does as he is told, sitting on the chair on the other side of the desk, feeling apprehensive, even though he has covered his tracks well and there is no way that anyone can know it was him who put the flour bomb in Virgils locker. 

“I assume that you know why you are here?” Mr Tucker asks him, his face serious as he eyes him up over his steel rimmed glasses.

“Y-No” Gordon tells him, deciding to plead ignorance to avoid incriminating himself.

“Let me remind you. You have an older brother who is currently undergoing surgery on his broken ankle, after you sabotaged his locker with a poorly thought out prank and now I am going to beat your ass and remove you from the swim team for your entire high school career” Mr Tucker tells him.

“Surgery?!” Gordon asks in surprise. “What happened?” 

“We have CCTV in the corridors, Tracy. Care to view it?” Mr Tucker asks. His voice starting to rise in anger. “I am sorely tempted to suspend you for a week, but I promised your father that I would settle for paddling and removing you from the swim team, as I have been informed that you got into it following your try out yesterday.” 

Gordon, sensing defeat nods. A paddling he can cope with, but his Olympic hopes are fast being eroded. If he isn’t on the team then the only practise he will get is at the local pool during the weekends. He never wanted Virgil to get hurt, he only wanted to teach his brother a lesson in humility.

“Good, get up empty your back pockets and bend over the desk. Mr Kent here has agreed to act as an independent witness” Mr Tucker tells him, standing up and removing the schools paddle from its draw.

Gordon knows the drill and takes the four strokes he is given with good grace, barely even flinching, and despite wanted to scream, somehow remains silent. Standing up once it is over, Gordon can’t stop the tears forming in his eyes. Wanting to run from the room and to the hospital to see if Virgil is okay. His heart is crying with guilt, and beating a drum of sorrow in his chest. His life is over. No swim team, a sore backside and what promises to be a very difficult conversation with his father in a few hours. Vowing to do whatever it takes to earn Virgil’s forgiveness; Gordon leaves the office. 

Instead of returning to class, he takes a detour to the nearest bathroom to wash his face. The time alone helps him make a decision. He isn’t going back to class; he is going to the hospital to be with Virgil. He has money for the bus and slips out of the gap in the fence near the tennis courts. 

He is slightly surprised when no one queries why he isn’t in school, as he tries to make himself look inconspicuous at the back of the bus. A small cry escapes when he sits down on his tortured butt. Wriggling slightly as he tries to get comfortable, he buries his nose in a magazine. Almost missing his stop when he becomes engrossed in an article about the new W.A.S.P submarine, Stingray. 

Running to the exit, Gordon hops down, muttering a thank you to the driver before making his way across the road to the hospital. 

Gordon doesn’t get far, as his father is sitting in the waiting room. Spotting him straight away Jeff gets up, storming over to him, his face thunderous and betraying the calm and dignified mask that he has so carefully cultivated in public. 

There is no time to defend himself from the stinging slap his father lays on his cheek, much to the shock of the people around them. Gordon doesn’t complain, he knows he deserved that.

“What are you doing here? You should be in school” Jeff barks at him angrily. 

“I just wanted to see how Virgil is doing” Gordon tells him, rubbing the side of his face.

“You gave up the right to care about your brother when you set up this ridiculous and childish prank.” Jeff replies, leading him back to his seat near the vending machine. “If you think that I am letting you go swimming at the weekend to make up for what you are missing, you can think again. You are grounded for life Gordon. Apart from school you are not allowed to leave the house. No extra curriculars, no television, you don’t even shower without my consent. One more foot out of line Gordon and I will ship you off to boarding school” 

This is the last thing the guilt ridden fourteen-year-old needs right now. he has messed up, even he knows that but he needs a hug from the person who is supposed to love him unconditionally. Lapsing into a desperately unhappy silence, he accepts his father’s sanctions. This has been the worst day of his life. 

The two are still sitting in excruciating silence when Grandma arrives with Alan. Alan runs over to his father and Gordon, and throws himself into Jeffs arms and starts to cry. Jeff doesn’t hesitate to wrap his arms around the emotional little blonde, and Gordon can’t help feel some resentment for the difference in their treatment. He is just as upset by the way things have unfolded, but he is being treated so differently to Alan. 

“Any news Jeff?” Grandma asks, taking great efforts to not look at Gordon as she sits down on Jeffs other side. 

“Still in surgery” Jeff replies shortly. Grandma places her arm around him, helping share the burden of Alan while Gordon sits on the other side, not feeling a part of this family anymore. 

*TB*

VIRGILS POV

Virgil feels strange. He is covered by a rustling blanket and his leg feels like it weighs a ton. Struggling to force his eyes open, he finds himself in an unfamiliar room, the lights are dim, and there is something stuck in his arm. Trying to tug it out, he can feel an arm on his and a male voice saying “Stop” 

Recognising the voice as his fathers Virgil turns his head and smiles. “Dad? What happened?” 

“What do you remember?” Jeff asks him. 

“Football try outs. It was after football try outs. I was going to history class and needed my books. That’s all I remember. What is wrong with me?” Virgil asks, looking down at the cast on his leg.

“Gordon played a pathetic practical joke on you that backfired. He’s being dealt with” Jeff tells him. “You broke and dislocated your ankle Virgil” 

“Gordon did this to me?!” Virgil asks horrified. “The little brat. Where is he?” 

“Outside with your Grandma and Alan.” Jeff tells him. Ignoring the vicious look on Virgil’s face.

“I want to see him alone” Virgil requests. “Can you help me sit up?” 

Jeff raises the bed for him before granting his request and allowing Gordon in, not speaking a single word to his fourth son.

Virgil glares at the blonde as he takes a seat next to him. 

“Virgil, I am so sorry, I never wanted you to get hurt. I swear” Gordon tells him, tears once again swimming in his eyes.

“Don’t turn on the water works” Virgil growls at him maliciously. 

“But I-“ Gordon tries again.

“I am not about to forgive you for this, and I am going to make your life hell at school from now on. You think I am about to let some little maggot like you ruin my senior year? You may have just cost my team the state championship and I plan to make sure that everyone knows. Got it?” Virgil grabs Gordons wrist, squeezing it tightly his nails digging into the exposed skin. 

“You’re hurting me” Gordon tells him, trying to pull his wrist free.

“Good, get used to pain Gordon, because you have a lot of it to come. And if you dare tell anyone…” Virgil trails off. rejecting his younger brothers apology.

“I will do anything, Virgil please forgive me” Gordon begs. 

Virgil laughs, it is high pitched and cruel. “Anything?” he repeats.

“Anything” Gordon confirms. 

Virgil lets go of his wrist. “This doesn’t mean that I am accepting your apology Gordon, but you promise me that from now on you will be my own personal slave and I will think about asking my team mates to not kill you” 

“Okay” Gordon replies, rubbing his wrist. He has no idea exactly what Virgil means by anything, but he will do it. 

“Good, what did dad do to you?” Virgil asks, hoping that it was painful.

“Grounded for life” Gordon replies morosely. 

“And the school?” Virgil just has to know.

“Paddle and I’m banned from the swim team” Gordon tells him. 

“Good. You deserve it and more.” Virgil replies. “Now get out, I am coming home tomorrow, and I want you there to wait on me” 

“Sure, anything you want or need Virgil. Like I said earlier, I am really sorry. I never wanted you to get hurt” Gordon repeats his apology from earlier. 

“I don’t care about that, I am not about to forgive you.” Virgil replies.

Virgil watches Gordon leave, knowing he has him right where he wants him, and he is going to make his life miserable from now on, teach him a valuable lesson in how to treat his superiors. Chuckling under his breath at the pathetic attempt to apologise, Virgil drifts back off to sleep.

*TB*

GORDONS POV – DAY THREE

Gordon wishes he hadn’t woken up, having spent the night lying on his side his arms wrapped around his old plush squid, the only one in the house who will even look at him.

He has tried to talk to his father, but was shot down in flames before he could get his first sentence out. His Grandma just pursed her lips in his direction and wouldn’t even look him in the eye and Alan refused to even sit in the same room as him. 

There is an empty feeling in the pit of his stomach as he gets dressed, not having a clue how he is supposed to get to school without a lift. 

He doesn’t bother with breakfast, there is no reason for him to eat as there is no point in him being alive anymore. Alan is the only one home, as their father has already left for work, and grandma is with Virgil at the hospital organising his discharge. 

There is a note from his father on his usual spot at the table. Picking it up, Gordons heart sinks when he reads it. 

“Gordon,  
You will have to walk to school and home again  
Dad” 

It would take him nearly an hour, and he has no chance of arriving on time. Gordon just wishes it was him lying in that hospital bed as he starts to trudge down the driveway in the direction of the school. 

It is raining hard by the time he arrives, and he is freezing cold. His soaking hair is plastered to his head, and he is shivering as he reports to the office and is ordered to serve detention this evening for his lateness which he doesn't bother about. Gordon walks into his English class, handing over the pass from the office to explain why he was late. 

He is met with frosty glares from his classmates, as the news that he injured football captain and school hero Virgil Tracy has spread quickly. 

Even Jessie, his best friend is shunning him. Refusing to sit with him at lunch. His usual spot in the cafeteria has been taken up by another student, and there is no room for him at the table. Which is fine with Gordon as he doesn’t feel like eating any way.

Hiding in the library, he is still freezing cold and would love nothing more than to crawl back into bed and start this week over again. 

Rejected by his family and his friends, Gordon has no idea how to act, but he has never felt as alone as he does right now. He never thought he would voluntarily spend time in a library, but it is warm and safe here, snuggled next to the heater, which thankfully is on, Gordon gets his phone out, ignoring the threatening messages from Virgil’s team mates and moving straight onto the W.A.S.P site, reading about the latest mission from his heroes. 

Sitting there until the bell goes, he reluctantly gets to his feet, and leaves his safe space for the outside world.

By the time he has made it through detention, he is starving. A low rumbling sound is coming from his stomach and he has an hours walk ahead of him. It is too much to hope that his dad has changed his mind and organised a lift home for him.

His father and grandmothers’ cars are both in the driveway when he reaches the house, letting himself in with his key he can here laughter coming from the kitchen. There is a smell of roast chicken coming from the room and it makes his mouth water in anticipation, remembering that he has not eaten a single thing all day. 

“Why are you home so late?” is his fathers’ way of greeting him.

“Detention” Gordon replies, his eyes lowered to the ground, unable to look at his father. 

“Go on up to your room.” Jeff tells him. “You aren’t getting supper with that attitude” 

For the second time today Gordon doesn’t bother arguing about the injustice, he is starving but would rather not see Virgil, whose voice is radiating from the lounge where he is on the phone to one of his airhead friends. “Okay, I will see you tomorrow”

“Virgil is going back to school tomorrow, seeing as he can’t drive, I will be giving him a lift in, providing you are ready you may have one too” Jeff tells him.

“Thanks” Gordon replies. Trying to sound grateful but he is so exhausted, it sounds sarcastic.

He doesn’t make it through his homework, falling asleep at the desk, feeling nauseous from the lack of food, Gordon is starting to wonder if his mom would look after him because he can’t do this much longer.

*TB*

WEEKEND – VIRGILS POV 

Saturday is Virgils favourite day of the week, no school and a lie in are usually just what he needs. This week has been hard for him, hobbling about the school on crutches is bad enough but watching someone else lead his team out on the Friday night game angered him beyond belief. Which was made worse when they lost. 

This is all Gordons fault, and the brat is going to pay. Ignoring his need to sleep until lunch time, Virgil climbs out of bed, grabbing his crutches and struggles down the stairs.

His dad is making pancakes, a Tracy family weekend tradition, and Virgil smiles happily. “Morning dad, are you and Grandma still taking Alan to that theme park for his friends’ birthday?” 

“That’s the plan, luckily the rain from earlier in the week has passed, but Alan and 35 of his closest friends is going to make us regret agreeing to help with this party isn’t it?” Jeff replies with a grin. 

Virgil grins back, perfect, he thinks. This leaves him alone with Gordon. “Definitely, is it still okay to start redecorating my room?” 

“You can, it is about time you modernised it. Just be careful and make sure Gordon pulls his weight in helping” Jeff replies. 

“Of course, don’t you worry about a thing, I have everything under control” Virgil replies. 

He waits until Jeffs car is gone from the driveway before turning to the spoiled brat that is his brother. Not noticing the dark circles under his eyes, which are haunted and scared of what Virgil has planned. These last few days have been horrible for Gordon, as Virgil happily takes advantage of his guilt. 

“Come along Gordon” Virgil tells him, a hint of dangerous sarcasm in his voice. “We have work to do”

Gordon doesn’t protest, or even bother opening his mouth. He just follows his older brother into his room.

“Start moving the furniture out into the hall” Virgil orders, sitting down at his desk chair, placing his plastered leg on the stool in front of him. 

The furniture is heavy and awkward to move, and a week of barely eating or sleeping as left Gordon fatigued, his muscles scream in silent agony as he moves everything from the room. Every time he slows down, or stops, or dares to ask Virgil for a break he hits him in the back of the legs with his crutches and threatens to tell their father that he was misbehaving. 

Virgil is having a wonderful morning, bossing about the brat, before putting a paint brush in his hand and ordering him to get started. 

The colour he has chosen is a pale green, green being Virgil’s favourite colour. He doesn’t let Gordon take a break until he has completely washed the walls in colour, while he supervises from the desk chair, drinking cool glasses of fresh lemonade and eating his way through the lunch their dad left for both himself and Gordon. Telling himself that Gordon doesn’t deserve food. 

Gordon is still painting when their dad arrives back with Grandma having left Alan at the after party sleepover.

“Have you not finished?” Jeff asks, walking into the room. “Luckily for you Alan isn’t home so Virgil can have his room tonight otherwise you would be on the floor” 

Virgil is happy with his fathers continued anger with Gordon, and he is determined to play the victim for as long as possible.

*TB*

TEN WEEKS LATER – VIRGILS POV

Not even making the playoffs for the state championship destroyed any chance Gordon had of earning Virgil’s forgiveness. He isn’t even grounded anymore, much to Virgil’s disgust. Forced to drive him to school every day once his ankle has recovered, he has not spoken to him directly in over two weeks. Gordon has tried repeatedly to apologise, but he is not interested. Today is the day he us going to get his revenge. 

Driving into the carpark for the final day before the thanksgiving break, Virgil doesn’t let Gordon out the car. Instead he turns round to talk to him.

“I think this has gone on long enough, I will give you one last chance to earn my forgiveness.” Virgil tells his clearly surprised brother. He also notices a look of hope on his face, he knows that he has been miserable since the incident. “There is a tradition in this school where the seniors pick a freshman to sneak into the gym during lunch and scale the rock-climbing wall without any safety equipment. You just have to get to the top and take a selfie with your phone to prove you did it. It is simple enough” 

Gordon shrugs, he has never had an issue with heights. “Sure” he replies. Willing at this stage to do absolutely anything.

“Excellent, I will meet you near the gym at lunch, don’t get detention!” Virgil tells him before letting him out of the car. 

Meeting up with his fellow teammates Virgil greets them enthusiastically. “It is on! He will do it, and once he’s inside we will lock the door, and let Mr Tucker know. He will get caught and paddled for sure, this was such a brilliant idea George” 

“And grounded again, and just in time for thanksgiving. What a shame!” George replies laughing. “Come on let’s get to homeroom, don’t want to miss out on this by getting detention ourselves!” 

*TB*

GORDONS POV

Gordon has no friends here, his brother has seen to that. His arms are littered with scars from his only known refuge, and although no one knows, one of the cuts was so deep he thought he would never be able to stop the bleeding. 

There is nothing left for him in Kansas, his heart aches constantly for everything he has lost. Even though he is no longer grounded his father has kept him away from the pool. This is his only chance to gain his brothers approval, and he is determined to not mess it up.

His grades have tanked over the last few weeks, simple assignments are taking him twice as long as they should and he does not want to get his report card in a few weeks. 

He is relieved when the bell rings for lunch and he legs it from the room to the gym to wait for Virgil.

*TB*

VIRGILS POV

“Gordon you made it!” Virgil greets him with mock sincerity. “Remember all you have to do is get to the top, take the selfie and then come back down. It’s easy, trust me. We have all done it.” 

“I know, I can do this Virgil” Gordon reassures him before walking to the gym.

The gym is off limits without teachers present, and Virgil knows this. “I am going to inform Tucker, make sure he can’t get out” he says to George and Peter. 

“Don’t worry Virg, we have this!” George reassures him.

Virgil is practically skipping with joy as he knocks on Mr Tuckers door. 

“Come in” he calls from the other side.

Virgil pushes the door open and walks into the room. 

“Mr Tracy, hi. What can I do to help?” Mr Tucker asks. 

“I don’t know how to tell you this, but I just found out that my brother is planning on sneaking into the gym without permission and doing something stupid. I just want someone to stop him from hurting someone else” Virgil tells him, lying through his teeth, something he has become exceedingly good at over the last two and a half months.

“I will go and investigate, thank you for letting me know. You’re a good man Virgil” Mr Tucker replies. 

Virgil follows him out of the room, and back towards the gym, joining his two friends in their hiding place as Mr Tucker goes into the gym.

Fully expecting him to return minutes later with Gordon in tow, Virgil is bitterly disappointed when he doesn’t come back out. 

“What’s gone wrong?” George asks as the minutes tick by slowly.

“No idea, but if that brat has escaped punishment, I will make sure he suffers.” Virgil replies disgusted. 

This disappointment becomes confusion when the screeching sound of an ambulance can be heard in the car park. Watching as two paramedics with a stretcher tear past them and into the gym, Virgil’s confusion becomes concern.

“You don’t suppose he’s killed Tucker, do you?” Peter asks.

“Shut up” Virgil replies biting his lower lip until he can feel blood, wanting to race in there to find out what is going on but abject fear has him rooted to the spot.

“Gordy?” he gasps in shock minutes later when the stretcher is wheeled back out. His little brother is lying on it. His left leg is in a splint, he has a collar around his neck, and an oxygen mask covering his nose and mouth. Finally finding the use of his legs, Virgil finds himself running towards his brother. 

“Get back Virgil, give them the room they need” Mr Tucker orders. “It’s his brother” He advises the paramedics. 

“I am going with him” Virgil insists breathlessly. 

This is all his fault. 

“Fine, I will call your father, have him meet you at the hospital.” Mr Tucker tells him. 

Virgil has only ever been in an ambulance once before, and that was as the patient.

“Into the front please, I need the room to work” one of the paramedics asks. Virgil hasn’t bothered asking their names, his brain isn’t working properly anymore. 

Years later Virgil would not be able to recall any details from the journey, apart from one. The piercing wail of the siren as the vehicle cuts through the traffic. He can’t tell you if the trip took five minutes or five hours. 

Forced to wait in the waiting room, no one has told him a thing. Not a damned word about his brother’s injuries. He is still sitting in horrified silence when his father arrives, Alan and Grandma in tow. 

Virgil watches in awe as his father takes over, asking for information which they refused to give Virgil. Within minutes they are ushered into a private room, where a doctor is waiting for them.

“Mr Tracy, Gordon was bought in suffering serious internal injuries. Fractures to ribs on both sides, one serious enough to have punctured his lung. There is severe bruising to his spine and to his spleen as well as a broken left leg. His injuries are consistent with a fall of around fifteen feet.” 

“Will he be okay?” Jeff asks. The question on all their lips.

“We are doing all we can, we expect him to be out of surgery in the next few hours and we will get him settled in intensive care before you’ll be allowed to see him” 

“Thank you, Doctor we will wait for further news” Jeff can’t get over this. He has no idea what would have made Gordon think climbing the gym wall was ever a good idea. 

Virgil is struggling with his guilt, wishing that he could go back and change everything. To tell all his brothers how much he loves them, to not treat Gordon and Alan with so much discontent that Gordon flour bombed him. He should have been the bigger man and accepted his apology when it was offered. 

“Alan?” He calls out to his youngest brother, who is sitting next to Grandma, his head resting on her shoulder.

“What?” Alan replies, his voice disdainful, whatever Virgil is about to say Alan does not want to hear it.

“I’m sorry Allie” Virgil tells him.

Jumping up onto his feet, Alan explodes. “SORRY?! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! WHERE WERE YOU WHEN GORDON WAS APOLOGISING?! I KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE BEEN DOING TO HIM, I HAVE HEARD HIM CRYING AT NIGHT WHEN HE DOESN’T THINK ANYONE CAN HEAR HIM. THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT. I HATE YOU!” Alan runs from the room in tears. Followed by his father, leaving his Grandma alone with Virgil.

“What have you done Virgil?” She asks, her voice is patient, and full of a warmth he does not deserve. 

“I have been so awful to him” Virgil tells her, his head buried on her shoulder, tears streaming down his face. “I told him to do it, I said if he did then I would forgive him. I set him up to get caught hoping he would get paddled again. I never wanted this to happen” 

Grandma has never been more disgusted with a human being in all her life. She knows that he was having problems with Gordon, but she had no idea it was this bad. Wanting to beat some sense into him, she instead holds on to him, letting him cry. There is time for punishment later, right now she needs to be there for him.

*TB*

VIRGILS POV – THANKSGIVING WEEKEND

This is the longest night of Virgil’s life, his father is barely speaking to him, and grandma has taken Alan home. She offered to take him too but he was adamant that he wasn’t leaving. 

It is nearly four in the morning when he is finally allowed to see Gordon. His blonde hair is barely visible under the thick white bandages wrapped around his head. He still has a neck brace on, holding his head in position. His left leg is in a cast up to his hip and rested on top of the blanket. He has a drip in his arm, and the only sound in the room is a steady rhythmic beeping of the monitor above his head. 

“I am so sorry Gordy” Virgil tells his unconscious brother. Knowing that he rejected the same words from him just weeks before isn’t lost on him. Unable to look at him any longer, Virgil flees the room more tears springing to his eyes, he doesn’t bother wiping them away. 

He is grateful when his father takes him home shortly afterwards. 

Lying awake in the darkness of his room. The room he forced Gordon to decorate, Virgil can’t fall asleep and is grateful when he hears the movement down below which tells him he is not the only one up. 

Scott and John are sitting at the kitchen table, having flown home for thanksgiving, and it is obvious from the looks they give him when he joins them that they know exactly what he has done. And he doesn’t blame them if they hate him as much as he hates himself.

“Morning Virgil, we are going to the hospital to see Gordon after breakfast if you want to come” Scott tells him, with an air of stiff formality.

“I can’t” Virgil replies. Picking up a slice of toast from the table and fleeing to the safety of his room. 

Passing Alan on the way, who doesn’t even bother saying hello as he stalks past him on his way down to breakfast. 

Virgil’s phone is full of messages, and he deletes them all without even bothering to read them, not wanting any interaction with anyone.

Memories of thanksgiving in the past flood his brain, all of them around the table with his father carving the turkey. Laughing and joking about what would happen if just once they decided to make the meal themselves instead of getting a ready-made bird delivered. This years will be already here, being held safely in the pantry. He has never felt so little desire to be thankful.

Virgil can’t believe not even a full twenty-four hours have passed since the accident; he has only eaten a single slice of toast in this time and has not managed to get any sleep. He doesn’t deserve sleep.

Is this how Gordon felt?

Lying on his back, gazing up at the ceiling Virgil is still awake when there is a knock on his door. “Come in” he calls reluctantly. “Oh it’s you Scott. I thought you were at the hospital” 

Scott enters the room, throwing open the curtains. To reveal a thick blanket of snow on the windowsill. “I was, we came back for dinner at dad’s insistence. Gordon is still in a coma, and he wants to give Alan some normality. I came up to get you. Grandma wants you to join us.” 

“Why would anyone want me there?” Virgil asks disconsolately. 

“What are you talking about?” Scott asks, his piercing blue eyes boring deep into Virgil’s soul. 

“After what I did, I don’t deserve to be a part of this family” Virgil replies. “You know from the way you looked at me earlier. Alan told you everything didn’t he?” 

“Alan told me nothing, just that Gordon had had an accident, any looks you think I gave you are a figment of your conscience Virgil.” Scott tells him. “Come and get something to eat. You look terrible” 

Virgil doesn’t want to, he wants to stay here forever and hide away from the world, but Scott is his big brother and he has never been able to say no to him.

The meal is fraught with tension, no one talking much. Not at all like the family meals that they are all used to. Without Gordon there is no sunshine. 

Virgil doesn’t go back to the hospital all weekend. He can’t bring himself to go near his brother. 

His car is still in the parking lot of the school, so he gets up extra early on Monday morning to walk to school. He has not answered any of the messages that kept coming. The snow which hasn’t let up all weekend it nearly two feet deep in places, but the roads are clear and passable. Virgil finds the walk calming and helps him make a decision.

Entering the campus he makes his way directly to Mr Tuckers office for a full confession. Taking in a deep breath he raps sharply on the door, before being invited in.

“I need you to hit me” Virgil tells him, standing in front of the desk, his arms behind his back.

“Excuse me Mr Tracy?” Mr Tucker replies confused.

“This is all my fault Sir. I set Gordon up. I never wanted him to get injured, I just wanted him to get into more trouble. You paddled Gordon, it’s only fair I get the same punishment” Virgil tells him. He needs absolution, and retribution is the only way he feels like he will get it. 

“Are you serious? You told him, to break into the gym and endanger his life?” Mr Tucker asks. He’s disgusted with what he is hearing. 

“Yes” Virgil replies, hot wet tears springing to his eyes once more. 

“How is he doing?” Mr Tucker asks.

“He is still in a coma” Virgil replies. 

“I could have you expelled Virgil, ruin your future it would be no more than you deserve” Mr Tucker tells him. 

“I know. I have been bullying him for months, and I feel so awful about it. I don’t know what else to say or do” Virgil properly starts to cry, he can’t help it. 

“I will paddle you for the bullying, and you are on academic probation until you graduate. Which automatically bars you from attending your prom, and the class trip before graduation. And if I hear anymore incidents of bullying – not just your brother, any student – you will be expelled. Is that understood?” Mr Tucker asks.

“Yes sir” Virgil replies, relieved that he is getting punished for his deplorable actions. 

Mr Tucker picks his phone up and dials a number, but Virgil doesn’t bother listening to the conversation. He has not been paddled since tenth grade, nearly two years earlier, and despite the feelings that he is getting what he deserves there is a lot of trepidation and nervousness causing his heart to pound.

Hanging up the phone, Mr Tucker turns back to Virgil. “Your gym teacher has agreed to act as the witness, but he can’t get here for an hour. I don’t want you in class until then so you are going to be taken to the isolation room. Let’s go” 

Virgil has never seen the inside of the in school suspension room, and a strange curiosity grows within his mind as he follows Mr Tucker out of his office. 

The room he is led to has individual cubicles with single desks each facing into the wall. the walls are painted black, and there are no windows or decorations, and this is a grim place to have to spend time in. The woman in charge is not a teacher he is familiar with. 

“Mrs White, this is Virgil Tracy. You have the pleasure of his company for a few hours. I will come and collect him when I am ready for him.” Mr Tucker introduces him before leaving him here. 

“Have a seat Tracy. Have you been given any work to do?” Mrs White asks, pointing to one of the spare desks. There is only one other student here, one who he does not know.

“No Ma’am” Virgil replies, as formal and polite as he knows how.

“Okay, I will sort you out something to keep you busy” she tells him. Virgil isn’t sure that this is not a threat! “What lesson are you supposed to be in?” 

“Maths” he replies.

“Simple enough” she tells him, handing him several sheets of paper with various algebraic equations. Nothing to taxing for him on a Monday morning. "Here are the rules" 

Virgil takes the sheet from her, and gives the rules a quick read. The rules are basic, no speaking without consent, no food - although water is permitted, no smoking. 

He is working his way through the equations, when Mr Tucker comes back to collect him. “Virgil, I am ready for you now” he calls from the doorway. “Did he give you any problems?” 

“No, he was fine. I forgot he was even here” Mrs White reassures him.

Virgil had forgotten just how big the paddle was, as it is already lying on the desk waiting for him, his gym teacher as promised is also waiting for his arrival. 

“Empty your back pockets Virgil and bend over the desk” Mr Tucker tells him, not bothering with any further small talk. 

“There is nothing in my pockets Sir” Virgil replies before turning to face the desk and bending over, his arms are just long enough to grasp either side, and he braces himself for the impact. Knowing that he deserves the pain.

The six strokes burn through his jeans and underwear as if they weren’t there, and he howls like a kicked puppy. Before being allowed to get up and leave the office. His first period maths class is almost over as he slips in through the door and hands the teacher the note explaining his absence, wordlessly.

“Take a seat Virgil” she tells him, not unkindly.

“If he can!” A voice from near the back calls out, as it is obvious to all where Virgil has been.

“Enough Mr Lopez” is fired back, with enough threat to keep him from further teasing. 

Virgil makes it through the day alone, sitting on his own as much as he possibly can. Giving short answers to any questions he is asked, both by teachers and his fellow students, and is relieved when the final bell rings and he can get out of here. 

The hospital is his chosen destination, and he is determined now to be the big brother Gordon deserves. To his surprise Gordon is awake when he arrives, grandma is sitting with him. From what he can see through the window, she is reading to him. 

Slowly opening the door, Virgil enters the room. 

Looking at Gordon, Virgil is shocked by how pale he still looks. There is a round purplish bruise just below his right eye that he is fairly sure wasn’t there on Wednesday. 

“I will give you two some space” Grandma offers, getting him. Placing a bookmark in the book she is reading and placing it on the table next to the bed, getting up and leaving Virgil alone with Gordon.

“Gordy?” Virgil tries, but the words “I am sorry” don’t come out, instead he starts to cry for what feels like the millionth time in five days. Now he is here with him, he can’t do it. 

“Virgy?” Gordon replies. His voice is raspy and sounds sore. 

That word is all Virgil needs before he starts gushing apologies. Sorrys that he isn’t sure will ever be enough. 

Gordon looks startled by this turn of events. “Sit down” he gasps. Talking hurts so much.

Virgil mindlessly obeys him, swearing loudly as his bruised bum hits the bottom of the chair. Hissing in pain.

“You 'kay?” Gordon asks concerned.

“I’m fine. I just forgot how much being paddled bloody hurt!” Virgil tells him.

“You got paddled?” Gordon asks, shocked now. “Why?” 

“For what I did to you. I can’t believe I ever wanted a damned football trophy over my little brother. I am so so sorry Gordy. I promise you I am never going to let anything or anyone hurt you ever again. I let you down so badly. I love you Gordon” Virgil tells him through heavy tears.

“It’s okay Virg. I forgive you” Gordon tells him. He knows that this is his chance to end their feud, and to give them a chance of getting back the friendship they once enjoyed.

“How?” Virgil asks. “Why are you being so nice to me after everything I have done?” 

Gordon reaches out with the hand not attached to a drip and grasps Virgils hand. “Because I love you” he tells him. 

They don’t know it but Grandma is still outside watching their interaction and she has been joined by their father, Scott, John and Alan who can hear every word through the door which has been left slightly ajar. “It is finally over Jeff” Grandma tells him.

*TB*

ONE YEAR LATER 

Virgil can’t wait to get home for the thanksgiving weekend, he loves the engineering degree he has just started in Denver, but Kansas is home. 

Pulling into the high school parking lot shortly after five in the afternoon, which according to his father is when Gordons swim practise ends, it is already pitch black. It was Virgil who convinced Mr Tucker to give Gordon another chance, and he hasn’t let anyone down. 

Virgil watches eagerly as the students start to exit the pool building; his eyes peeled for signs of a blonde haired fifteen-year-old with bright, happy amber eyes. Smiling as he spots him surrounded by friends.

“Hey Gordo, need a ride?” Virgil calls out the window. 

“Virgy!” He cries happily, running over to his car. 

He has long since traded the flashy Mercedes in for something more convenient. Gordon throws his bag onto the back seat before leaping in next to him.

“How was practise?” Virgil asks, watching as he clicks the seat belt into position.

“Great! I made the national squad! I found out just now. Virg I am going to the actual nationals. This is one step away from the Olympics!” Gordon tells him, his face is lit up with enthusiasm. 

“That’s amazing Gords, I am super proud of you. You know I tell anyone who will listen about your swimming right?” Virgil tells him. 

“You do?” Gordon asks awed.

“I do, you deserve this. You have worked so hard Gordon.” Virgil insists. 

“Thanks Virgil, you have no idea how much this means to me” Gordon tells him. “So how’s university life?” 

“Without you? Boring!” Virgil tells him with a grin. “I love the course, but there are times I wish I was still home with everyone. But that is what this weekend is all about! Did dad let you pick a car for your sixteenth yet?”

“We have had a look, and I am torn between a nice safe but boring ford and this amazing 1960s beetle I saw advertised. Honestly it is incredible. It’s just like Herbie from those old movies we used to watch” 

“Go for the ford, will probably cost less to maintain” Virgil advises him.

“I might ask for both!” Gordon replies laughing. 

“Knowing dad, you would get both!” Virgil replies laughing. 

Their father has made an effort to be there for Gordon and Alan since Gordons accident, always making sure that there is someone to take them to and pick them up from school, refusing to work weekends to attend Alans kart races or Gordons swim meets, realising that he was part of the problem by leaving them alone far too much to fend for themselves. 

There are lights strung along the porch when Virgil pulls up next to Scott’s car in the yard, and the two boys walk into the house together, Virgil with his arm around Gordons shoulders. 

“Scotty! You’re here” Gordon exclaims giving his eldest brother a hug. 

“I wouldn’t miss this for the world” Scott replies, his arms around his younger brother. 

“Where is John?” Gordon asks.

“Upstairs helping Alan tidy his room” Scott tells him.

“Alan is tidying his room?” Gordon asks in shock.

“Yeah Grandma told him he had too or she will, and by that she means she will pick up everything left on the floor and throw it in the bin!” Scott tells him laughing, knowing that is not an empty threat! 

Dinner is a jovial, happy meal. Even if it is leftovers from the previous night. Just being together is enough for them all, as this time last year they had no idea if they would ever be able to do this again. Scott is finally old enough to legally consume alcohol, and happily drinks a glass with his dinner, as they make plans for tomorrow and Christmas.

Virgil looks around at his brothers, and his father and grandmother and the only thing he is thankful for this year is them. All of them, just the way they are.

*TB*

Virgil waits until he is sure everyone is asleep before sneaking into Gordons room and standing in the doorway for several minutes just watching him sleep. Happy, whole and healthy and a sight which he will never get tired of seeing.


	8. Rendered Mute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil has been injured on a rescue mission, and Scott believes that it is all his fault. If he hadn't of gotten distracted and opened his mouth he would have been able to stop it.
> 
> Can anyone get through to him that this was not his fault, or will they lose their eldest brother and field commander forever?

Scott Tracy has been a leader from the moment his mom and dad bought him home a baby brother. But this is beyond his skills as both the commander of international rescue and of being a big brother. Sitting silently next to the bed in the infirmary holding in his arms an old teddy bear which has been washed so many times it is bald in places, and has endured multiple operations from both his moms and grandmas sewing kit, Scott remembers the birth of his second in command, as he gazes at his quiet unmoving face.

*TB*

Before his baby brother was born Scott was his parents whole world. He was used to getting everything his heart desired. Before Virgil was born, Scott only needed to bat his long dark lashes at his mother and father, and they would give in to his demands. He was not a spoilt child; he was just one who knew he was loved by everyone who met him. 

Virgil turned his whole world upside down. Suddenly his peaceful existence was disturbed by a small, smelly thing that cried all the time! 

At first Scott had no idea there was anything unusual going on, often it would just be him and either mom or grandma for breakfast, as his father worked long hours and was often gone when he woke up during the week. 

Running down the stairs still in his pyjamas, ready for another fun filled day outside in the mid-summer sun, he is hoping that his mom will take him to the lake where they have a small private dock with a boat. 

“Grandma!” Scott greets her enthusiastically, throwing his arms around her legs for a cuddle. 

“Scotty!” She replies, bending down to his level to pick him up for a cuddle. “What do you want for breakfast young man?” 

Grandma has always treated him like a proper person, and not a child. Always willing to listen to what he has to say. Sitting him down at his usual chair, which he still needs a cushion for him to reach the table, but he refuses to use a highchair anymore. 

“Toast please” Scott tells her. He may be used to getting his own way, but manners have been drilled into him from the moment he learned to talk. “Where is mommy?” he asks looking round and realising that she is not in the kitchen. 

“She and your daddy have gone to the hospital to get your baby brother” Grandma tells him smiling. She knows that both her son and daughter-in-law have spent hours with Scott, telling him about the baby, and making sure that he is not going to be jealous.

“Oh okay” Scott replies, unconcerned. “Can we go to the lake?” 

“Oh Scott honey not today. We need to remain close by in case your mom needs anything.” Grandma tells him, popping two slices of bread into the toaster for him. Grandma may not be the greatest cook in the world, but even she can manage a few slices of toast.

Scott glares at her pouting, this is the first time he has ever been told no, and he doesn’t like it. 

“Don’t look so depressed, there is plenty we can do here, I was thinking we could make a card for the baby” Grandma tells him.

“I don’t want to” Scott replies rudely, poking his tongue out at his grandmother, who gives him a light smack across his knuckles with a wooden spoon, causing him to howl in pain and jump down from the table. 

“Get back here Scott, and do not be rude to me” Grandma calls after him. 

“NO!” Scott calls back running up the stairs, grabbing his teddy bear and taking refuge under his bed. 

*TB*

Grandma makes the decision to let him sulk for a while, knowing that he is perfectly safe under his bed she starts to clean up the kitchen. Snacking on Scott’s breakfast while she washes up the plates from breakfast and making sure that Lucile and Jeff come back to a clean house. 

She is just about to mop the floor, when a small hand starts to tug at her t-shirt. Looking into Scott’s bright blue eyes, eyes that are so much like her beloved late husbands, her heart melts at the look of contrition on the small face. 

“I sowwy gwandma” Scott tells her, dropping his “R”s and sounding every bit the four year old he is. 

Grandma can’t stand it any longer and sweeps him up into her arms for a cuddle. “It’s okay Scotty.” She reassures him kindly.

“I wanna make mommy a card like you said but not for no baby. Don’t wanna baby, I wanna puppy” Scott insists.

Grandma decides to let it go; Scott will get used to having a baby brother once he has arrived. “Come on then, lets get your craft supplies from the toy cupboard” She tells him, placing him back down on the ground and taking his hand in hers.

An hour later, there is paint and glitter all over Scott’s playroom table, and he has gotten more paint on himself than on the cards but all thoughts of his tantrum this morning have long been forgotten. 

Grandma has left him to his project and is making sure that the house and clean and perfectly prepared for Lucy to being home the baby.

Lunch time comes and goes, without word. Scott is filthy now! 

“Come on little man, let’s get you cleaned up” Grandma says to him smiling at his work of art. It is a colourful masterpiece, and on the inside he has signed it with the three words he knows how to spell. Scott, cat and house. “Your mom will love this sweetie” she assures him smiling. 

“Can I have bubbles?” he asks as grandma starts to pour in the water.

“Of course, there is no point having a bath without bubbles!” She replies smiling and pouring in the scented bubble bath. “Come on. In you get” Grandma says helping him off with his clothes and letting him play in the warm water, allowing him to splash her with the water. 

She is just getting him dried off and into clean clothes, when her phone rings. Flipping open the device, Jeffs hologram fills the bathroom. “Jeff, how is it going?” she asks. 

“DADDY!” Scott shouts happily, “I MADE A PRESENT FOR MOMMY. AND I WANTED TO GO TO THE LAKE BUT GRANDMA SAID NO BECAUSE WE HAD TO STAY HERE!” 

“Scott clam down, let me speak to Grandma” Jeff tells him.

Scott stomps out the room in frustration. He has tried to be nice; he has been good all day and his daddy still doesn’t want to speak to him. 

Jeff stares at the door in surprise, Scott rarely acts like a spoiled brat. “Mom?” he queries. 

“He is having a rough time getting his head around having a baby brother Jeff, he will be fine once you bring the baby home. I am assuming that’s why you’re calling?”

“Yes, you have another grandson mom. Eight pounds and seven ounces, practically perfect in every way, just like his mom.” Jeff announces, with pride. 

“How is Lucile doing?” Grandma asks. 

“Brilliant, we are just waiting for the doctor has just checked them over, and is happy for them to come home tomorrow. But you can bring Scott in for a visit, and then I will come home with you.” Jeff tells her, his ear to ear grin lighting up the whole room, even in hologram form.

“Let me get him dressed, and we will pop straight over” Grandma replies with a smile, before ending the call and going to find her grandson. 

Finding him lying on his bed, arms folded across his chest, tears streaming down his face and onto the worn fur of his favourite teddy bear, breaks her heart. Sitting down on the bed next to him, grandma quietly strokes his hair. 

This has been a long and complicated day, and he has no idea what is really happening. Knowing that he is too young to understand stops her getting angry with him for walking out on his father. Scott climbs up onto her lap, and she rests her chin on his head. 

“You want to come and meet you baby brother?” Grandma asks. 

Scott shakes his head. He doesn’t want a brother. He wants a puppy. 

“How about we go to the gift shop first, and you can pick him out his first bear, just like I got to do for you?” Grandma asks. 

Scott didn’t know that Grandma was the one who bought him his bear, all he knows is that the toy has been with him his whole life. Looking up at her Scott manages a small, watery smile. “Did you want me when I was born?” he asks.

“Of course I did, just like I wanted your daddy when he was born. There is a lot that is going to change in your life now Scott, but there is also so much that will stay the same. Your mom, dad and I will always love you, and now Virgil will too. Now come on, if you’re really good I will talk your daddy into stopping off at McDonalds on the way home!” Grandma tells him, knowing that a happy meal usually cures everything!

Scott sniffs and buries himself into her shoulder and allows her to stand up as long as she is holding him. She gets him dressed into a pair of shorts and his favourite t-shirt. 

“How about we put your car seat up front, and your daddy can sit in the back?” Grandma asks, determined to cheer him up.

“Really?” Scott asks. “Daddy never lets me sit in the front” 

“I know, but you’re a big brother now, you get special privileges” Grandma replies. 

Grandmas car is parked in its usual spot in front of the house and she places Scott on the bonnet of the car while she gets his seat moved up front. “Ready?” she asks once he is buckled in. his newfound excitement is infectious as he grins at her.

The hospital gift shop has a small display of bears on the shelf near the cash register. And Scott spends several minutes eyeing them up before choosing one as close to the one Grandma bought for him and bringing it to the cash register. “This is for my baby brother” he tells the assistant helpfully, while Grandma pays for the bear, and also some flowers for Lucy and a congratulations card, which the assistant lent her a pen to fill out. 

“Come on Scotty, let’s go and see your mommy, daddy and brother” Grandma tells him, leading him from the shop.

Scott has never been inside a hospital apart from the day he was born, and he is nervous when Grandma brings him into the small private room. His mom is sitting up on the bed, sipping a glass of water. There are dark circles under her eyes, and to Scott she looks ill and exhausted and it is terrifying. His father is sitting on the hard-plastic chair with a near identical look on his face. Baby Virgil is sound asleep.

“Mommy?” Scott whispers., frightened by the scene in front of him and not sure if he still fits into this picture anymore. 

“Scotty” his mom replies, a smile on her face despite her exhaustion, she hands the glass to Jeff and holds her arms out for her first born, who runs into her waiting arms. “My Scotty, my sweet sweet little Scotty, I have missed you so much”.

“I bought Virgy a teddy bear, with Grandmas money!” Scott announces proudly. “And I made you a card, but I left it at home but when I get home, I am going to make you another one” 

Lucile can’t even remember the feelings of exhaustion as she looks at her beautiful young family. Hugging Scott close to her side and looking across at her husband who has his eyes firmly fixed on Virgil, and she knows right now that her life is perfect.

Then Virgil wakes up and starts to wail. A full on “call the cops, this weirdo has kidnapped me” plaintive scream.

Scott jumps at the sound and looks wildly around the room. “What’s wrong with him?” he asks in terror, biting his lip. 

The baby is already up and in Jeffs arms being handed to Lucile. “It’s okay scotty, he is just hungry” Jeff confirms, watching the baby latch onto Lucile’s breast where he hungrily starts to suckle. 

Scott hops down from the bed and goes over to his father. “Is he going to do that every time?” he asks.

“He has no other way of letting us know he needs something Scott.” His dad tells him, picking him up and placing him on his lap. 

“But it is so loud daddy” Scott tells him. 

“You will get used to it” Jeff lies, knowing that it is never a sound you ‘get used to’ “But you don’t need to worry about it, you just have to be his big brother and teach him to play, and look out for him. Can you do that for me Scotty?” 

Scott nods, this is a lot more interesting than a puppy!

“Hey Scotty?” Lucile calls, after she has finished winding the new-born who is now resting against her shoulder. “Want to have a hold?” 

“I can hold him?” Scott asks awed. 

“Of course, Jeff get up” Lucile orders her husband, who helps Scott to his feet and stands.

“Sit back on the chair Scotty, and we will let you hold him” Lucile tells him. 

Jeff places the tiny bundle into Scott’s arms, showing him how to hold him safely, cradling his head. Scott looks down into the deep amber eyes of his baby brother and he knows that he would do anything for this boy. 

“Smile Scotty” Grandma says from the doorway, holding out her phone, having popped back into the room after giving the family some privacy. 

Scott grins up at the camera. “Daddy can I have that picture next to my bed?” he asks. 

They take several more photos. Photos of Jeff and Virgil, photos of Grandma and Virgil, photos of Lucile and Virgil, photos of Jeff and Scott, photos of Jeff and Lucile, photos of Lucile and Scott, photos of all four of them. 

They are just finishing their impromptu photoshoot when one of the hospitals nurses pokes her head around the door. “Visiting hours are almost over, let mommy get some rest” she says kindly.

Grandma gives Lucile back her son after giving him one last kiss on the top of his head, which like Scott he already has a full head of hair. 

“We will come and help you escape tomorrow” Jeff jokes, picking Scott up and together they leave the hospital, Scott not putting up much of a protest. Apart from the one from his stomach, which is growling with hunger. 

Jeff opens up the passenger seat, raising an eyebrow at Grandma when he realises that Scotts car seat is in his way, as Scott climbs up into the seat and smiles back at him. “I am a big brother now. Grandma said that means I can sit up front” Scott informs him. 

Jeff doesn’t argue, instead he just makes sure Scott’s seat belt is done up correctly before climbing into the back behind him. He also doesn’t protest the trip to McDonalds, as he does not want to cook! 

“Can Virgil have a happy meal too?” Scott asks. “I will eat it for him!” 

Jeff laughs, “No Scotty, but if you are really good, I will get you a McFlurry for dessert.” 

Jeff and Grandma order coffee while Scott devours his ice cream happily shovelling it into his mouth with one hand while he plays with the small plastic ninja turtle from his happy meal. The silence is comfortable and familiar and all three are tired enough to sleep where they sit. 

“Daddy can you carry me” Scott asks when they are leaving, yawning heavily having missed his afternoon nap and it is nearing his bedtime now, the mid-summer sun is still burning brightly but sinking lower by the minute. 

Jeff swings Scott up into his arms and gets him settled on his hip, as he carries him back out to the car. Scott is sucking his thumb, something he only does when he is tired as he rests his head on Jeffs shoulder. “Bedtime when we get home” Jeff tells him, which Scott does not protest too, he would sleep here if he could. 

Once they are finally home, Jeff gets Scott to wash his face, brush his teeth and get into his pyjamas and into bed without a single word of complaint, as he tucks the bear in beside him, before reading him a very old, worn out copy of The Gruffalo which he is fast asleep before it is even finished. 

Jeff gets up from the bed, gently stroking Scott’s cheek before switching on his nightlight and quietly leaving the room. 

*TB*

The memories of that day cause tears to sting Scott’s eyes. He knows that he has let his mom and dad down, he was supposed to be there to protect his younger brother, and he hasn’t. He only took his eye of the scene for second, and he never saw the gun. He never saw the man they were trying to save point a gun at Gordon. If he had, it would have been Scott who leapt in front of the bullet. He should never have left it for Virgil.

Scott refuses all talk of a debrief. He knows that Alan, Gordon and John want to talk about it, but he can’t. it was talking that got him into this mess. He should never have spoken to that man. Should never have risen to his bait. 

Talking solves nothing, and looking into Virgil’s still and pale face, Scott vows to never speak again. 

*TB*

Virgil lingers in a coma for days, the bullet missed all his vital organs, but he has lost a lot of blood. Scott hasn’t spoken since they returned home from the rescue mission which almost turned fatal. 

Jeff, recently returned from eight years lost in space, has tried to get him to open up. Grandma has tried, John has tried, Alan has tried, Kayo has tried, Lady Penelope has tried. 

Gordon can’t. That bullet was meant for him, not Virgil. He can’t even go into the infirmary, choosing instead to throw himself into his rescue missions, taking over piloting thunderbird 2. It has been days since Gordon slept, and the blonde is utterly exhausted as he comes up the launch tube after another successful rescue involving three teenage boys who thought it was a good idea to climb a mountain in shorts and t-shirts and no safety equipment. 

“Gordon?” Grandma calls, as he sneaks across the lounge, hoping that he can make it into his room without being spotted. 

“Damn” He thinks, turning to face the family matriarch.

“Go to the infirmary” she demands. 

“Grandma please, I just want to go to my own bed” Gordon pleads. 

“This isn’t a request, and if I have to use force I will!” grandma threatens.

Groaning, Gordon knows what battles to pick and this is not one of them. Spinning around quickly, causes him to feel lightheaded, staggering slightly, he is only stopped from hitting the floor when Grandma catches him. 

Alan, John, Scott and Jeff are already in the infirmary when Grandma comes in sporting the still dizzy aquanaut helping him over to one of the spare beds and helping him lie down. 

“What’s wrong with him?” Alan asks concerned.

“He is exhausted, like the rest of you. I have contacted the GDF and let them know that we are not available for a few days I am grounding you all” Grandma announces. 

There is no protests, and Jeff is reminded of four-year-old Scott the day Virgil was born, not complaining when he was put to bed. 

Jeff brings in a tray laden with mugs of hot chocolate and cookies, setting it down on the table between the beds occupied by the still unmoving Virgil and the gently snoring Gordon. 

Scott wordlessly accepts his drink, his eyes still fixed on Virgil. He knows that his father, grandma and brothers mean well but why won’t they just leave him alone? 

“Scott?” Jeff calls out to him.

Scott looks up from his drink, and silently shrugs. Looking at his father hoping that he is hiding his own pain with his silence. 

“Would you like a cookie?” 

Scott shakes his head, is his father going insane? That thing is not a cookie, it is blackened and burned and could be used as a hockey puck! 

“I d-d-don’t want o-o-one” a voice from Virgil’s bed croaks. 

“Virgil?!” Alan asks tentatively. 

“Ugh” is all he can moan. 

Gordon just continues to snore in the bed next to him.

“Wa-wa-water” Virgil begs stammering. His throat feels raw and dry, and he has no idea what has happened to him.

Scott grabs the water jug and pours some into a glass, holding it up for him to take a sip through the straw provided. His eyes ever leave Virgil’s.

“Scott?” Virgil asks, once his thirst has been quenched. His head feels fuzzy, as he struggles to remember what happened. 

Scott grabs the pad and pen he has been using. Before throwing it at Virgil and fleeing the room. 

“Dad?” Virgil tries, confused. 

“What does it say Virg?” Jeff asks.

Virgil mutely holds up the notebook. 

The words on the piece of paper cause Jeffs heart to skip a beat. 

“This is all my fault. I’m Sorry Virg, but I can’t be the brother you deserve anymore” 

“I will go after him” Jeff announces, leaving Alan and John to fill Virgil in on what’s happened.

*TB*

Scott is sitting on the beach, his knees drawn up to his knees, his bare toes wriggling absent-mindedly in the soft white sand. There are tears streaming down his face as he stares out at the ocean, just wishing it would swallow him up.

Jeff joins him on the sand, placing his hand on Scott’s knee.

“Talk to me Scotty” Jeff asks quietly. His voice full of love and compassion. 

Scott shakes his head, he can’t speak. He wants to talk to his father; he wants to be there for his brothers but he has failed them so desperately that he can’t. 

Jeff knows it will take time, watching his brother getting shot in front of him, he is always going to blame himself. Jeff would be doing the exact same thing. He has always understood his eldest child. He knows not to force it, instead choosing to sit next to him in silence, his hand still on Scott’s knee. 

Scott rests his head on Jeffs shoulder, just like he did all those years ago. If Jeff thought a happy meal would fix this, he would buy the whole company right now.

Neither Scott or Jeff realise that they are no longer alone until John speaks. Looking around, they find John pushing Virgil in a wheelchair, with Alan pushing Gordon. 

“What are you two doing out of bed?” Jeff asks severely. 

“We needed some fresh air” Virgil tells him. “I have been stuck in bed for three days dad” 

“You were unconscious for most of it, you are going straight back to bed young man” Jeff tells him. 

“I need to talk to Scott” Virgil insists. 

“Okay, but back to bed afterwards, you have ten minutes” Jeff insists, getting up and leaving the two together for some privacy.

“Scott?” Virgil starts, looking into his eyes he can see the pain reflected two large pools of despair. Scott remains stoically silent. 

“Scott, this isn’t you. You do know that none of this is your fault? There is no way you could have prevented what happened. And look, I will have a really cool scar!” Virgil tells him, lifting his shirt and peeling the dressing back to reveal the meticulously cleaned and half healed wound.

Scott still can’t speak, but he gently touches the spot on Virgil’s torso before he lowers his t-shirt back into place. 

Scott takes out the photo from the day Virgil was born, which he has been carrying around in his pocket since they got home. The tears are flowing freely down his face as he looks at the photo of the brother who once fit into his arms so easily. He can’t lose him, not now, not ever. 

Looking up into the deep amber eyes he knows so well, Scott takes a deep breathe. 

“Virgil” He whispers.


	9. Frostbite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John Tracy recalls one of the worst experiences of his life, the night his brother nearly died.

I miss my old life in Kansas. 

There I have said it. But who wouldn’t miss the only life they have ever known when their world flips upside down?

I miss the long hot summer days, jumping in and out of the lake with my brothers while my mom kept watch, always determined to keep us safe. I miss the first snow fall of winter, the clear dark skies on a crisp, cold night filled with billions of stars. I even miss the tornadoes. Everything was so different there, but I was happy. 

Everything changed after my fourteenth birthday, and I remember it as if it were yesterday. 

I remember it was Halloween. My younger brothers were so excited. Gordon, I know for a fact had been planning on TPing the principal of his school’s house and had been sneaking rolls from the storage cupboard for days. 

Scott was in his senior year at high school and had been bribed into taking Alan and Gordon trick or treating with the promise of an hour extension to his curfew so he could attend a party he had been begging for permission for weeks.

Virgil was sulking because he hadn’t been invited, Virgil was so determined to be as popular as Scott but he was trying to hard. I personally didn’t care for it. Any of it. Alans immaturity, Gordons pranks, Virgil’s desperation, Scott’s attitude. All I ever wanted was some peace and quiet. 

School that day was full of party planning, and prank pulling, and I was glad when it was over. 

Getting on the bus to go home, I could see Gordon already sitting at the back, surrounded by his friends laughing and joking, not a care in the world. Luckily, I was able to get a seat to myself, and I pulled the book I had to read for English class from my bag and got settled against the back of the seat and bury my nose in it. 

“Johnny, come on this is our stop” Alan calls to me, grabbing my book from my hands and jumping down from the bus. 

I sigh with thinly disguised frustration, I hate being called Johnny, as I climb down after him and Gordon and follow them up the driveway taking my time.

I love this house, I think to myself as I amble slowly towards it. Knowing that my mom will be inside with dinner already cooking, I love the familiarity of everything. 

Gordon is inside already and arguing with mom about something. I try to not listen, but they are both so loud I can’t help it. 

WHAT DID YOU DO?!” Mom shouts. 

I find Alan standing outside the closed kitchen, his ear pressed up to the door. He still has my book clasped in his hands. I pluck the book from his grasp and start to walk away determined not to get involved in my brothers latest troubles. 

“IT WASN’T MY FAULT” Gordon yells back. 

Alan is giggling, and clearly knows exactly what Gordon has done. And the curiosity has gotten the better of me, I can’t help not listening now. 

“IT NEVER IS THOUGH IS IT?” Mom shouts back. “YOU ARE GROUNDED, GET UPSTAIRS AND INTO YOUR ROOM. YOU CAN FORGET ABOUT THE TRICK OR TREATING!” 

“THAT’S NOT FAIR!” Gordon cries in shock. 

“LIFE IS NOT FAIR YOUNG MAN, AND IF I GET ONE MORE CALL FROM THE SCHOOL, I WILL ENSURE YOUR FATHER SENDS YOU TO MILITARY SCHOOL. YOU FLOODED THE ENTIRE SCHOOL WITH BUBBLE BATH!” mom is angry, usually she does the initial yelling, then sends him to dad for punishment, but his time It feels different. 

Even from the other side of the door Alan and I hear the sound of mom’s hairbrush making contact with Gordons ass. Followed by his cries of pain. The beating seems to last forever, but in reality, was only a few minutes before Gordon comes tearing out the kitchen, pushing Alan to the floor to get past him and out the front door. 

“Mom?” I ask tentatively. Looking towards the door Gordon has just fled through.

“He will be back when he’s hungry” she tells me. There is an uncharacteristically ugly look on her face, and she looks nothing like the loving parent we are used to. 

I just shrug in response before going upstairs to start my homework. Alan follows me up to my room and sits down on my bed. “Go away Alan” I say to my youngest brother, “Scott and Virgil will be home soon go and bother them” 

Alan gives me a hurt look, before running from the room. 

Scott sticks to his promise and takes Alan out trick or treating, there is no sign of Gordon, but mom is insistent that he will be back for dinner. 

Dinner is relegated to a quick bite in between answering the door for the trick or treaters, but Gordon doesn’t come home. 

By nine o’clock Mom is getting concerned I know she is. Night has fully fallen and the temperature has dropped to just below freezing. Alan is home, sitting on the floor in front of the fire, inspecting his loot. Scott having dropped him off and scarpered to the party. 

The house and outbuildings have been searched, but there is no sign of my wayward brother. none of his friends have seen or heard from him, and his cell phone is still in his bag. He is out there alone.

It is my father who decides to phone the police, to report him missing. I can hear mom crying in their room, sobbing that she just wants her baby back. And I could kill him myself for causing her so much pain. Gordon has always been a spoiled little brat, but this tantrum throwing, running away is too much and I hope once he is found mom and dad do ship him to military school, it is nothing less than he deserves. 

The only part I really don’t remember is how and where they found him, I think my brain is trying to block the worst part in order to protect me. 

Dad said he was unconscious when they found him, and so cold he was barely breathing. His lips were turning blue and he was so still and lifeless that they thought he was dead. 

Everything after that is blurry, snapshots of memories that don’t seem real. I just remember making silent promises to anyone who might be listening that I would never be bad if they just let Gordon live. For days he lingered in a coma, and I know that the doctors thought that he was going to need his left foot amputating to save him from death. I never thought frostbite was so serious but watching my brother fight for his life was the most horrifying thing I have ever witnessed. 

It was me who was sitting with him when he regained consciousness and the first words he uttered were “Tell momma, not my fault” before he was once again asleep, exhausted from the effort of trying to speak. 

*TB*

It took weeks but eventually the doctors said we could take him home. But he was not the same Gordon I knew and thought I hated. This was a frightened and vulnerable child. Gordon hated the cold, and he barely spoke now. Choosing instead to spend his days alone. He always wore thick woollen jumpers, even after the snow thawed and spring arrived. 

He was a shell of himself, refusing to do the things that once made him so happy. He wouldn’t go to school, he wouldn’t go swimming, he wouldn’t pull pranks. Something died inside my brother that night, and I would do anything I can to make it better for him.

Which is why when mom and dad announced we were leaving Kansas, I didn’t complain. I just quietly packed my things and moved with them to dad’s island. 

This tropical paradise was just what we needed, and very slowly Gordon began to recover. He started to show interest in the pool again, but he would spend hours in the pool now. Furiously swimming laps, over and over again, regaining the strength he lost, his skin lightly tanned from spending so much time in the sun. 

Gordon never spoke about his ordeal out there, and I knew better than to press him on it. In the evenings we would lie together, side by side watching the stars. Here it never got cold enough to snow and it always felt safe. For hours neither of us would speak but we don’t need to.

This boy ripped me from the world I knew and loved and on occasion miss, and I wouldn’t exchange him for anything.


	10. Infected Wound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tensions rise between Alan and Gordon during a trip to the ranch. Can they sort out their issues before something terrible happens?

Officially their annual two-week break at Rocca Ranch was for training purposes. But it is so much more than that, it is a time to be together as a family, and this year is the first time in eight years that it feels like they have the whole family together. 

Jeff Tracy finds himself up at dawn on their first full day, sitting out on the porch in the same chair his beloved Lucile would use when nursing each of his boys in turn. The chair is rocking back and forth gently as he gazes out at the harsh barren land around him. 

The silence of the last eight years is replicated here, but it feels so different, it is a peaceful and relaxing silence now. broken occasionally by the odd bird twittering, or the cry of a distant coyote. Thinking about all the plans he can now make for the future as he watches the sun start to rise in the sky, turning the scattered clouds pink. 

His peaceful silence is shattered abruptly by a loud argument over the television in the lounge from Gordon and Alan. Jeff knows he should go and split them up and divert their attentions to something more productive. Groaning as he gets up from the chair, Jeff heads back into the house. 

“BOYS” is all he needs to call, his voice raised ever so slightly and his two youngest fall silent. 

“Sorry dad” they say in unison, genuinely contrite as he knows that they would not have disturbed him on purpose. 

“That’s better, you two are now on breakfast duty” Jeff says sternly. “You can start with coffee for your old man!” he adds with a smile. A smile that lets them know that he is not really angry. 

Alan and Gordon race into the kitchen. Gordon getting there first and grabbing the coffee beans from the top shelf. There is a small hole in the bag which spills from the bag and covers Alan from head to toe in sticky coffee beans. 

Alan screeches in indignation, and the two boys start to wrestle over the bag, Alan pushing Gordon back against the door. There is a shattering of glass as the panel breaks and Gordon disappears through into the garden. 

The silence from before returns as Alan stands there in disbelief unable to comprehend what he has done. 

Outside Gordon is slowly getting to his feet, wincing in pain as he stumbles back through the now open door. Pushing Alan roughly to one side he sinks down into one of the chairs at the table. 

He is quickly surrounded by Scott, Virgil, John, Grandma and his father while Alan scarpers from the room and the accusing eyes of his family. 

“Come on, lets get this shirt off” Grandma says to Gordon, starting to unbutton the shirt and slipping the remnants down his shoulders. The broken glass has torn the bright orange Hawaiian shirt into several long strips and are mingled with the dark red blood seeping from the wounds in his back and shoulders. 

The slight movement causes Gordons face to go shockingly white, and it is only Virgil’s quick reflexes that stop him from hitting the floor. 

Virgil lies him gently on his stomach on the floor so he can clean the cuts on his back, while Jeff holds his hand. Semi-conscious now, Gordon groans every time the needle penetrates his skin, whimpering in pain with every one of the two hundred stitches sew bits of his skin back together. 

Putting down the thread, Virgil helps him to sit up while Scott hands him a glass of water and a clean shirt identical to the one he just threw in the bin. Both of which he accepts gratefully. His head resting against his fathers’ shoulder, all he wants to do is go back to bed.

“What’s the verdict Virg?” Gordon asks his saviour.

“You’ll live, but you are on bed rest for the rest of the week” Virgil confirms. Slipping his arm under Gordons legs and lifting him up into his arms. Again Gordon whimpers as the freshly stitched skin stretches across his back. 

“Sorry” Virgil says to him, apologising before gently depositing him on the sofa and slipping a blanket over his legs and upper body. “Get some sleep Squid” Virgil tells him, gently ruffling his hair.

The yawn Gordon lets out is over exaggerated and fake, but he is sound asleep within minutes. 

“Guys?” John asks, once they are settled in the kitchen. “Where is Alan?” 

*TB*

Alan has ditched all potential methods of tracking him and taken one of the old hover bikes from the barn. He knows that Scott is going to be so angry with him, and he is going to jail for Gordons death. He has spent his whole life protecting the world, saving people and now he is responsible for the ultimate sin. The death of his own brother. 

Slowing the bike down, he realises that he is at a edge of a deep crevasse. Climbing down from the bike, Alan knows that his life is over. His brothers, Kayo, his father, his grandmother, Lady Penelope. They are never going to forgive him. 

His heart skips a beat at the thought of Gordons girlfriend, how is he ever going to be able to face her again? Running away seemed like the only option at the time, and he was right. There is no way he can go back now. 

Jumping down from the bike, Alan edges his way forward. Looking down into the valley, which is filled with lush greenery, and a fast-moving river. He knows that all he has to do is jump, and he’s gone, no one need worry about him ever again.

There are tears streaming down his face, and his heart is pounding against his breast. His final thought is that he just hopes that one day his family can forgive him for his senseless act of violence which has torn his family apart just as they were starting to enjoy having their dad back.

“ALAN!” a voice calls from behind him. He doesn’t get the chance to jump before he finds himself tackled back to the ground away from danger, and his rescuer reveals themselves. 

“What the hell do you think you are doing out here?” Kayo asks him, her green eyes flashing with anger.

“I KILLED GORDON” Alan wails in reply. 

“WHAT?!” Kayo asks him in shock. “He is fine Allie” 

“But I pushed him, and there was so much blood I know I have killed him” Alan insists through his sobs.

“It will take more than a few cuts and bruises to kill Gordon, the Squid is virtually indestructible!” Kayo tells him. She is still firmly sitting on his chest, refusing to let him up until she knows that he isn’t going to do anything stupid.

“Prove it” Alan asks. His voice is barely above a whisper now, and he won’t relax until he knows for certain.

Kayo taps a button on her watch which connects her to Gordon, who is lying on the sofa. “Allie?!” he asks, his face still ghostly white and not from his injuries.

“Gordon?” Alan says.

“Where are you?” Gordon asks.

“Erm…” Is all Alan can reply. 

“I will bring him back so you can yell at him” Kayo confirms with a grin.

“Thanks Kayo” Gordon replies. “I will let everyone know you have found him.” 

Kayo turns her attention back to Alan. “Now you know that he isn’t dead and you are not a murderer, if I let you up are you going to agree to come back to the house with me?”

“Is he mad?” Alan asks.

“Oh yes!” Kayo replies, an evil grin spreading across her face.

*TB*

Feeling apprehensive, Alan walks into the house less than five minutes later, Kayo having agreed to park the hover bike back in the barn. 

“My office Alan” Jeff barks at him, not giving him the chance to even take his shoes off. 

His head hanging with the shame of his actions Alan follows his father through the house.

The office isn’t really his office, it was his moms office while she was still alive. The décor has not changed in twenty years. The bright flowery wallpaper is at direct odds with his fathers tastes, but he vowed never to change her house. This is their shrine to their mom. Above the desk there is a copy of their last ever family portrait, in an ornate golden frame.

Alan is unable to look either the portrait of his father or the human version in the face as he resolutely stares at the floor. 

“Have a seat Allie” Jeff tells him, not unkindly. 

“Dad?” Alan says still glaring at the floor even as he takes the chair on offer.

“It’s okay Allie” Jeff reassures him, standing up and pulling his son to his feet before enveloping him in a hug so tight that Virgil would be jealous! 

“I didn’t mean to hurt him” Alan says, bursting into renewed sobs. “It was an accident Dad, I swear” 

“I know. But running away is never the answer, I know you were scared but you always have to face up to the consequences of your actions. Kayo said she found you over at the gorge, about to jump. Allie, it doesn’t matter what you have done, we will always be there for you.” Jeff says, trying to reassure him. 

“What’s going to happen now?” Alan asks, he is still to scared to face his older brothers. They are going to be so angry with him.

“You are going to go in there and face your brothers. They are more forgiving than you think Allie. They love you. I love you. Come on let’s face them together” Jeff tells him, placing one arm around his waist and guiding him from the room.

The urge to run again is threatening to overwhelm him as the four faces look at him. So similar yet each so different. 

Gordon is sitting propped up on a cushion, his face still paler than his usual permanent tan, but Alan can see the contempt in his face. He has changed into a pair of pyjamas and has his still bare feet resting on Virgil’s thigh. 

Virgil’s face is the mirror of Gordons, brows furrowed in disgust, eyes almost black with the rage he can’t wait to unleash upon him. 

Scott and John are leaning on the back of the sofa, as the four are united in their condemnation of him. 

It is Scott who speaks first. His voice is full of concern and not the judgment he was expecting.

“Alan? Are you okay?” 

“I don’t know” Alan answers honestly. “I never meant to hurt anyone” 

“We know that” Gordon tells him. “Why did you run?” 

“Because you were dead!” Alan says. Unable to stop further tears from falling.

“ALAN LOOK AT ME” Gordon shouts, causing him to startle.

“I am fine, you had no reason to run away, and even if you did kill me, I can assure you my ghost will revenge prank you!” Gordon is trying to make the situation light, he knows that Alan is feeling terrible about what has happened, and that is the last thing he would want.

“Revenge prank?” Alan asks with a large level of trepidation. 

“Revenge prank” Gordon confirms. He is grinning now. “I forgive you Alan, but you know that the Tracy brothers code of honour means I need to revenge prank you?!” 

“The what?” Scott snorts with laughter.

“The Tracy brothers code of honour!” Gordon repeats, before turning back to Alan and adding “The series of unwritten rules you signed up for the day you were invented in Brains’ lab” 

“Invented?!” Alan asks.

“Yes invented. In a lab” Gordon tells him.

“Gordon!” Jeff warns. 

“Okay fine, but remember Alan, watch your back!” 

*TB*

The rest of the stay passes without incident, Alan staying close to Gordon fetching him drinks and snacks, massaging his shoulders and just keeping him company. It is Alan who does Gordons packing for the short trip in thunderbird two back to the island. 

The last night of their stay, Jeff organises a barbecue, inviting Lady Penelope, Parker and Colonel Casey. 

Gordon doesn’t feel well, but he is determined not to ruin everyone evening. Sitting down on one of the spare chairs, he turns down the offers for food, instead choosing to just sip a glass of water all evening. His head is pounding and all he wants is his bed, but with the whole family there he can’t find a way to excuse himself politely. 

Lady Penelope casually makes her way over to him, Sherbet in one hand and a burger in the other. Handing him the food, she sits down next to him. “What’s wrong? You are usually the life of any party” she asks concerned, her boyfriend is never this quiet, even when he is asleep! 

“Nothing, I think I am just tired” Gordon lies.

“Don’t lie to me Gordon” Lady Penelope replies, giving him her best glare. Reaching out with the hand that is not restraining the small pug, she runs her index finger down his cheek gently. 

“Gordon?” she gasps, “you are burning up!” 

“Penny? I don’t feel good” Gordon confirms, before he slumps sideways in his seat, passing out from pain. 

“GORDON? GRANDMA TRACY!” Lady Penelope calls in shock and desperation. 

“What’s wrong dear?” she asks, running over. Alan and Virgil on her heels. 

“I don’t know” She replies fearfully. 

“Grandma?” Alan queries.

“Help me get him inside” Grandma demands of Virgil, who scoops him up into his arms and follows Grandma to the makeshift infirmary at the ranch and places him gently on the bed. 

Scott, John and Jeff have now joined them abandoning their other guests to gather around Gordons bedside.

“Get out” Grandma tells them, “I need to figure out what is wrong and I can’t do it with you five gawking at me!” 

Virgil and Jeff remain standing outside the room. Virgil is pacing the corridor on the other side of the infirmary. While Jeff stands stoic with his arms folded in front of him. This is the first time since he got back from space that he has witnessed one of his boys undergoing one of grandma’s examinations. Memories from the boy’s childhoods pass through his brain, a myriad of childhood illnesses and injuries and even now they are all grown up isn’t any easier to endure.

What feels like hours pass, before Grandma comes back out. Jeff and Virgil have now been joined by the rest of the party including Colonel Casey. 

“Well?” Jeff asks.

“One of the cuts on his shoulder has gotten infected Jeff. I have cleaned the wound and put have placed an IV line into his arm to feed antibiotics directly into his bloodstream.” Grandma confirms.

Lady Penelope has heard enough, running into the room she finds him sitting up in bed, topless. One of the wounds is red and inflamed and hot to touch. “Why didn’t you say you didn’t feel well earlier?” she asks him, placing Sherbet in his lap.

Gordon starts to absently scratch the little pups’ ears as he gazes into her eyes. “I don’t know” he tells her, “I just don’t like people worrying about me. Everyone has their own problems I don’t want too add mine to it” 

“You are never a problem Gordon” Lady Penelope confirms. Bending down to give him a hug. “I love you” 

Gordons cheeks flush scarlet, even though they have been officially a couple for a few months now, he is still getting used to the idea that the girl of his dreams loves him back. 

“Get some rest” Lady Penelope tells him, standing up again and relieving him of the company of her beloved Sherbet. “We have your revenge prank to plan!” 

*TB*

Thanks to Grandmas expert ministrations Gordon is only confined to the infirmary on the Island for a few days once they have returned home, and the inflammation has diminished enough to give him back most of his freedom.

Once the stitches are removed, he is finally allowed back into his beloved pool, and this is the basis of his revenge prank. 

Knocking on Virgil’s door just after midnight as he has not got enough of his strength back to make this an individual effort, not bothering to wait for a reply before letting himself in. “Virgil!” he says, poking him not so gently in the head. 

“Whazzamarter?!” Virgil mumbles sleepily.

“I need your help” Gordon says to him, grabbing his blanket and tearing it from him. 

“Okay okay I am up! What do you want?” Virgil asks, forcing himself to sit up on the bed.

“Come with me and don’t say a word” Gordon tells him, not giving anything away. 

“This isn’t dangerous is it?” Virgil asks.

“It is almost like you don’t trust me” Gordon replies with an evil smile.

“Promise me no one will get hurt” Virgil says to him.

“I promise” Gordon replies. Scratching his still slightly bruised shoulder. 

“Okay, let’s do this thing” Virgil replies, offering him a first pump which he gladly accepts.

As quietly as they physically can the pair enter their youngest brothers’ room, finding him as usual splayed out on the rug on the floor fully clothed.

“What do you want me to do?” Virgil whispers.

“Pick him up, but do not wake him up” Gordon whispers back. 

Years of carrying his younger siblings to bed after they have passed out from exhaustion has left Virgil with a certain amount of skill in getting sleeping people to where they need to be without waking them allows him to get Alan up into his arms without a problem. 

“Where too?” Virgil asks.

“Follow me” Gordon replies heading out of Alans room and into the lounge and the inflatable mattress he has placed at the side of the pool. “On here please Virg” 

Virgil obeys his brother’s commands before they slide the mattress out into the centre of the pool.

“Sweet dreams Allie-dearest” Gordon calls out to the still sleeping form before turning back into the house and going back to bed.

*TB*

Gordon ensures he is up early in the morning, setting his alarm for just before dawn, and sneaking his way out to the pool, where Alan is still fast asleep on his floating island. Gradually he is joined by his brothers each carrying a steaming mug of coffee as they wait for Alan to wake up.

Gordon is not disappointed by the results. 

As Alan starts to stir, he has no idea why the ground underneath him is suddenly unstable, as he tries to stand, wobbling wildly Alan falls into the pool. Before swimming over to the side, and hauling himself up and out of the water sputtering angrily as he storms past his brothers who are all doubled up with laughter.

“That was a decent revenge prank Gordo” Scott tells him with a certain level of appreciation for his brother’s evil mind.

“Thank you, I am available for hire!” Gordon replies before letting out a yawn. He follows Alan back to his room and is sitting on the bed when he comes back from taking a shower. 

“Truce?” Gordon asks.

Alan grins at him. “Truce. You do know dad never did get his coffee!”


	11. Mugging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil + mugging 
> 
> Virgil is forced to spend his Saturday babysitting his brother. furious with the situation he takes Alan out with him.

Virgil rarely gets annoyed with his brothers. He is known for being calm and placid. Even when Gordon erased the ten-thousand-word essay off his computer the day before it was due did he get really angry. 

But today. Today is different. Today he had plans. He has been trying to get Veronica to go out with him for weeks. And she finally said yes. The most popular girl in school has agreed to date him. 

Waking up to a glorious spring morning, Virgil thinks nothing is going to go wrong. His father and Scott have taken a trip to Boston to look at colleges even though he isn’t graduating until next June. John is on a school trip all weekend so it just Alan and Gordon home with himself and grandma. 

The terrible two are making up for the lack of people by being as noisy and disruptive as possible! But he is not about to let that get in the way of his date. Rolling over on the bed until he finds himself on the floor, Virgil pulls himself up onto his knees and then feet. 

“Okay. I am up” he says to himself. The house is quiet. Too quiet for seven thirty on a Saturday morning with a hyperactive four-year-old and an even worse eight hear old! Normally by now their bedroom is a war zone which has been abandoned for the lounge and Saturday morning cartoons. 

Deciding to check that out before anything else, Virgil quietly opens the door to his youngest brother’s bedroom. 

Alan’s bed is empty, well it is devoid of human life anyway. The duvet is heaped into a large pile in the middle with hundreds of soft toys taking refuge all over the bed. How he has room too sleep in it Virgil will never know! 

There is a Gordon shaped lump in the other bed in the room. Picking his way across the rubbish, narrowly avoiding falling flat on his face, Virgil sits down on the edge of the bed. His big brother senses are tingling unpleasantly as he lowers the blanket. “You okay?” Virgil asks. 

“Yeah why?” Gordon replies sleepily. 

“Well you’re still in bed on a Saturday morning when you could be downstairs wrecking the house!” Virgil says. “And you look terrible!” 

“Back at you bro!” Gordon says pulling the blanket back up over his head clearly telling Virgil to leave him alone. 

“Okay go back to sleep” Virgil orders leaving him in peace. 

Maybe this really is his lucky day and nothing is going to go wrong. 

Deciding that he needs coffee before he showers Virgil starts down the stairs, hoping to find Alan in the lounge happily watching cartoons and not creating mayhem. 

Only the kitchen is a disaster zone, cereal is everywhere and there is milk all over the table from where he has tried to make breakfast. 

“ALAN!” Virgil calls. 

The pint sized blonde comes padding into the kitchen. Still in his pyjamas, the red plaid ones Virgil got him for Christmas in an attempt too mould him into more of a mini Virgil! His hair is sticking up at the side from where he has slept on it. “Yes” he says looking up at him. 

“Clean this mess up before grandma gets up” Virgil demands, starting to scoop beans into the top of the coffee pot. 

Alan glares at him, folding his arms in front of his chest. “What’s in it for me” he demands Gordon style. 

“You don’t get told off by grandma” Virgil replies. Rolling his eyes and reaching up for his favourite mug. A gift from Scott when he was finally deemed old enough to drink coffee. Aptly sloganed “stroppy before coffee”. 

“You do it” Alan replies leaving the kitchen to Virgil and going back to the lounge.

There is no way Virgil is putting up with that! Abandoning the coffee, he follows Alan into the lounge and snaps the tv off, pocketing the remote. 

“Viiiiiiiiirgil” Alan whines “give it back!” 

“Nope. Not until you have cleaned up your mess. Come on I will help” Virgil replies holding his hand out for Alan to take. 

Together they put the kitchen back the way it was. Virgil doing most of the work, but ensuring his youngest brother pulls his weight. “Better. Okay you pain in the butt you can go now” 

“I’m telling grandma you called me names. Then you’ll get grounded” Alan replies. 

“You do, and I will sell you on eBay!” Virgil counter threatens. 

“Gordy said he tried that but no one wanted me” Alan says. 

“Yeah well you are an annoying little brat” Virgil informs him. 

“Don’t pick on your brother Virgil” grandma says entering the room, pouring herself a coffee and downing it quickly. 

Virgil sighs, it has always been this way, Gordon and Alan are both spoiled by both his father and grandmother, and he is used to it not to bother with a counter argument. “Sorry Al” Virgil says. 

“Can I have the remote back?” Alan asks. “Virgil stole it from me, and I wasn’t doing anything naughty!”

“Virgil…” Grandma warns. 

“Fine. I am going to get ready, keep that thing away from me” Virgil replies, slapping the remote into Alan’s hand and leaving the kitchen, making sure he brings his coffee with him. 

“Attitude, or you aren’t going anywhere” Grandma threatens, the words are enough to bring him back into line. “And get Gordon up, he has extra swim practise at ten-thirty to help him prepare for next weekend.” 

“Will do” Virgil calls back over his shoulder and makes a second attempt to get Gordon out of bed.

“Come on Fish, Grandma is already on the warpath down there. It is time to get up” Virgil says, grabbing the blanket and pulling it off him. 

Gordon rolls over to face Virgil, before allowing him to pull him up into a sitting position. “I’m up” Gordon tells him, rubbing his eyes with his hands. 

“Are you okay Gords?” Virgil asks, he has never seen him sleep so late at the weekend before. 

“Yeah, just tired I guess” Gordon replies. “What are you going to do with Alan while Grandma and I are out?” 

“Excuse me?” Virgil says, chocking on his drink. 

“You are babysitting Alan” Gordon insists. 

“No I am not! I have a date. Remember?” Virgil replies. 

“But Grandma said last night. Remember?” Gordon says, with his usual sarcasm, as it is clear that Virgil does not have a clue, and the conversation was lost in a combination of the pizza and soda they had for dinner. 

Leaving Gordon to get up, Virgil races back down the stairs and into the kitchen where Grandma is wrestling with bread, intending to make toast but the slices are blackened and burned. Covering the slices in butter, she puts them on a plate for Gordon. 

“Grandma. I am not babysitting” Virgil declares, getting straight to the point. 

“Oh yes you are. There is no way I am supervise him while I am looking after Gordon at the pool. He will have to stay here with you” Grandma replies. 

“Can I just chain the baby up in the attic?” Virgil asks, not really joking. 

“No you cannot. And if you don’t drop your attitude, you’re grounded for the rest of the weekend” 

“ARRRGGGGGHHH!” Virgil screams in frustration, punching his fist into the wall in anger before storming out of the kitchen. 

“VIRGIL TRACY, GET BACK HERE! NOW!” Grandma calls. 

Virgil knows that he has just cemented his grounding, as he stomps loudly up the stairs, pushing Gordon out of his way and into his room where he slams the door shut behind him, and puts this stereo on as loudly as it will go. The music is pounding the walls and he knows it won’t be long before Grandma storms in behind him and starts shouting. 

Virgil continues to stomp about the room, pulling his wardrobe door open and starting to throw his clothes on the floor while he looks for something to wear, as he is determined to go on his date. 

“Virgil Tracy” Grandma repeats, quieter now as she throws open his door and turns the music off. 

“I am not sorry Grandma. Those things down there knew I had plans. You knew I had plans. You all know how important today was for me, hire Alan a babysitter, take him with you or just tie him up somewhere, because I am NOT looking after that spoiled baby today. I’m not doing it” Virgil says.

“Are you done?” Grandma asks. She is deeply unimpressed with the attitude displayed by her second eldest grandchild. 

“Yes. I am, I am done with this family” Virgil replies rudely, taking a fresh clean plaid shirt and his favourite jeans and walking out into the bathroom so he can get dressed, as he knows that the only way to get out of this is to leave before Grandma does so she has no choice other than to take Alan to Gordons practise. Because he did not agree to this, there is no way he would agree to this. 

Taking a leaf out of Gordons book, Virgil tries to sneak back down the stairs and out the side door, but Grandma is there waiting for him, and the look on her face would even frighten his father! 

“I am going out now. You will take care of Alan, and tomorrow evening when your father is home, we are going to have a serious talk about your behaviour. We are a family Virgil and we have to look out for each other” Grandma says before picking up Gordons swimming bag and marching out the house, followed by Gordon.

Leaving Virgil alone with Alan. 

His little brother is sitting on the sofa, sucking his thumb and looking nervous and scared. He didn’t want Virgil to take care of him anymore than Virgil did, he has been mean to him all morning and now he is in charge and who knows what he is planning to do to him? 

“Okay midget, you will sit there quietly until Grandma gets back. I am going to call Veronica and let her know that my so-called family are ruining my life.” Virgil announces, turning the television off and leaving Alan sitting alone in the silence of the room. 

Making the phone call that will end his life, Virgil groans under his breath as he searches through the contacts.

“Virgil hi!” Veronica exclaims happily. “Ready for this afternoon?” 

“About that” Virgil says, “I have been dumped with babysitting duty. I know you will probably say no, and I don’t blame you if you do but is it possible to rearrange?” 

He can feel the hostility, she is not only going to dump him, she is also going to make his life miserable in school. He is going to be the boy who chose babysitting over her. He is going to end up eating lunch at the loser table. 

“How old is the baby?” Veronica asks. 

“Four. He is my little brother” Virgil replies. 

“Can he bowl?” Veronica asks.

“Pardon?” 

“There is no need to cancel, we were just going bowling then out for something to eat. I like little kids; I even was one once! Just bring him with you, we will have a great time.” Veronica insists. 

“You mean you aren’t mad and going to dump me?” Virgil asks hardly able to believe his luck.

“Dump you? We are just two friends hanging out Virg, and if it goes well then who knows what will happen in the future?” Veronica says. 

“Okay. Then we will meet you at the bowling alley and twelve thirty” Virgil says, before realising that is only an hour away now, and his heart starts to pound in his chest again. His day isn’t ruined after all. 

Hanging up the phone, Virgil goes back into the lounge. Knowing that he owes Alan a big apology. 

And to his dismay his brother is crying.

“Oh Allie, I am so sorry” Virgil says, sitting down on the sofa next to him. “I have been really mean to you all day. But I am going to make It up to you, I promise” 

Alan sniffs quietly and looks up at him hopefully. 

“You are coming on my big date! How does bowling, a trip to the arcade and a happy meal sound?” Virgil asks. 

“Really?” Alan asks, a smile forming on his lips. 

“Really. It won’t be a romantic date, but it is better than nothing. Run upstairs and get dressed” Virgil says. “We have a bus to catch in fifteen minutes” 

The bus stop is a five-minute walk from the farmhouse, and they are there waiting with nearly eight minutes to spare. Virgil having left a note for Grandma in case she gets home before they do, and the note is mainly an apology for his behaviour as he thinks if he shows enough remorse, he might not get grounded until he graduates! 

Even though the sun is shining in the early spring afternoon, it air still has a chill and Virgil is glad he made Alan bring a sweater as they stand at the bus stop waiting. 

“Look Virgy it is one of the big buses!” Alan cries excitedly as he points at the bus when it comes around the corner, sticking his thumb out to flag the bus down. “Can we sit on the top?” 

Virgil pays their fare, before following him up on to the top deck. Between their dad, Scott and Grandma; Alan doesn’t get to ride a bus that often and he is hopelessly excited. Luckily the very front is free, as he sits on the bench and looks happily out the window as they pass fields of wheat and sheep and cows. 

“LOOK VIRGIL COWS!” Alan calls pointing out the herd in the field to his left. 

Virgil smiles indulgently, as Alan runs along the bus to the back before climbing over the seats and pouncing on Virgil. “Are you still mad at me?” he asks.

Virgil reaches behind him and pulls Alan over the seat and onto his lap, ruffling his hair. “Nah, you’re okay for a little brother” Virgil says. “Come on, it is nearly time to get off, remember that you need to stay in my sight at all times because if I lost you dad would kill me, resurrect me then let Grandma kill me!” 

“Okay. I promise to be extra good” Alan swears as the bus stops in the town centre and the two boys get off, Virgil thanking the driver and Alan imitating him in his best behaved, most polite voice.

Alan takes Virgil’s hand and together walk across the street to the bowling alley where Veronica is already waiting for them. 

“Hi” Virgil greets her, trying to sound confident, but his voice comes out as a squeak. 

“Hello” Alan says, holding his hand out for Veronica, who shakes it. “I’m Alan” 

“Hi Alan, I am Veronica. Are you ready to go bowling?” she asks smiling. 

“Yes” He says jumping up and down in excitement. “Come on!” he grabs her hand and pulls Virgil and Veronica in through the entrance. “Wow! Look! Can I go and play on that?” Alan asks pointing to the claw machine in the arcade. 

“Later, we have a lane booked” Veronica replies. 

Alan doesn’t protest, as they walk over to the desk and swap their shoes for rental ones. “Would you like a drink?” Virgil asks. 

“Yes please. Can I get a coke?” Alan asks. 

“Nope. You know Grandma doesn’t let you have sugary drinks. You can have juice” Virgil replies. 

He comes back minutes later with a tray with sodas and Alan’s juice as well as a tray of nachos and bowl of peanuts. 

Virgil and Veronica end up giving Alan most of their shots, while they sit and gossip and eat. “He is really cute Virg” Veronica informs him. 

“Oh trust me, he is a terror!” Virgil says grinning. “But he promised me the behaviour of an angel, and I am holding him to it” 

Alan tries to pick up a sixteen-pound ball, but it is far too heavy for him. “Vonica please help me” he asks, abandoning the ball and interrupting their conversation. 

Veronica smiles at him and flips her long blonde hair over his shoulder as she stands up. “Which one do you want?” she asks. 

“That one please Vonica” Alan replies pointing to the blue ball. 

Veronica struggles to pick the ball up, but manages to get it rested on the ramp for him. “Go on then” she says. 

Alan pushes the ball down the ramp with as much force as he can manage, and the ball rolls down the aisle. Hitting the one-three pocket perfectly, knocking all ten pins down for Alan’s first ever strike. Turning back to Veronica and his brother they both offer him high-fives as he calls out “STRIIIIIIIIIKKKKKKKEEEEEEEE!” as loudly as possible. To applause from the family on the next lane as he climbs up onto the back of the chair and takes a bow. 

“Come on show off, get down” Virgil says laughing. 

It is the only strike he manages, and he insists on Virgil getting the scorecard printed so he can show Grandma and dad when they get home before they go to the arcade. 

Virgil wins a pink unicorn for Veronica and she manages to get him a plush hedgehog from the claw machine, which Alan insists on naming “Vonica” after his new friend. They get enough tickets from various games for Alan to pick his own prize too, and he chooses a build your own rocket ship, which Virgil promises to help him put together. 

Walking back through the town centre hand in hand while Alan runs ahead, carefully watched, Virgil can’t believe that this day has turned out to be so perfect. The toy from Alan’s happy meal is safely stowed away in Virgil’s rucksack alongside the rocket and Vonica the hedgehog. 

“Virgil, this has been the best non-date of my life. Would you like to do it again sometime?” she asks as they get to the bus stop. 

“I would love too, but next time I think I will leave Alan at home and we can get to know each other better” Virgil replies. “Thank you for being so nice to him” 

“He is a sweetie, just like his big brother” Veronica replies before planting a kiss on his cheek.

“EUW VIRGY. A GIRL KISSED YOU!” Alan announces in disgust.

“You were saying?” Virgil says grinning. “I think his cute factor just expired” 

“That’s my bus. I will see you in school on Monday” Veronica says. “Bye Allie” 

“Bye Vonica” Alan waves her onto the bus. 

Virgil watches the bus disappear around the corner. Veronica is sitting at the back of the bus waving at the two boys. 

“That was great fun Virgil. What are we doing now?” Alan asks.

“Well, we have half an hour until our bus, how about a walk through the park over to the other side, and we can catch it from there instead” Virgil suggests. 

The park is slowly emptying as the afternoon wears on, the sun sinking down behind the trees, causing shadows to fall across the park. With the dipping sun, the temperature starts to drop too. 

They exit the other side of the park and start to walk up the street towards the bus stop. 

Alan is starting to get tired now as they wait in the quickly fading daylight, and he snuggles into Virgil’s side as they sit on the bench waiting for the bus. Virgil wraps his arm around his shoulders and pulls him into his side. 

“I love you Virgil” Alan says happily. 

“I love you too Allie” Virgil replies. “Today has been really nice hasn’t it?” 

“Yeah it has, my strike was so perfect wasn’t it” Alan says.

“Perfect” Virgil agrees. 

They are joined by another passenger who sits down on the bench beside them and lights up a cigarette. 

Alan closes in as tight to Virgil’s side as he can. Shivering slightly from the cold air which has been blown in by the setting sun. 

“You okay?” Virgil asks. 

“Yeah, I am just cold” Alan insists. 

“Let me warm you up” the stranger says before jamming his cigarette into Alan’s hand, causing him to scream in pain and shock. 

“What the…?!” Virgil exclaims jumping up and pulling Alan to his feet. 

But the man is faster and pulls a gun from his pocket, pointing it directly at Virgil’s heart. “Hand over your bag, or I will shoot you both” 

Alan is screaming in terror frozen to the spot. 

“Take whatever you want, but don’t hurt my brother” Virgil begs. Shrugging the bag down from his shoulders and allowing him to take it. 

The gunman slams the butt of the gun down on Virgil’s skull causing him to fall to the ground, fresh blood flowing from a head wound as he lies still and unmoving on the floor. 

The gunman flees with his loot. Leaving four-year-old Alan alone with his unconscious brother. 

“Virgy?” Alan cries, leaning down next to him. “We have to go home, come on please wake up” he begs desperately, but Virgil never moves.

Virgil’s phone and wallet have been stolen, and Alan has no idea what to do. His cries aren’t hysterical anymore, as he continues to shake Virgil’s arm and tries to rouse him. “Virgil, I promise that I will clean up my breakfast every Saturday and I will clean my room. I will even clean your room, and I will never tell grandma anything ever again when you’re mean to me.” 

Virgil starts to move. His eyelids fluttering weakly. “Allie, get help” Virgil tells him, not making any effort to get up. 

“I can’t leave you” Alan insists. 

“You have too. there is a shop across the street, go in there and ask for help” Virgil insists. 

“Please don’t make me leave you” Alan cries, lying down on the floor next to his big brother and curling up against him.

“Allie please help me by getting me help.” Virgil asks again. 

The bus has not shown up and the street is now deserted. “Be brave for me Allie.” 

“Okay, I will go and ask in the shop, promise me that you will be okay?” Alan asks. 

“I promise Al. Please” 

Alan carefully makes his way across the road, breaking one of his Grandma’s safety rules and crossing without a grown up or big brother holding his hand and enters the shop.

There is a man with greying hair behind the counter, reading a magazine when he approaches. Trying to keep calm, Alan grits his teeth. He can do this. “Excuse me Sir” he says, his voice is quiet and terrified and barely audible. 

Lowering his classic car magazine, the shopkeeper looks down at Alan. “What are you doing here? Are you alone? Where are your parents?” he questions, concerned. 

Alan starts to cry again. But Virgil is relying on him and he needs to stay strong. “Someone hurt my brother” he says. “He is outside. Please help him” 

“Come on, let’s go and see what is going on” the guy replies. Grabbing his cell phone and locking the door behind them before following Alan across the street to where Virgil is still lying on the floor.

It is starting to drizzle, and he is shivering with cold now. 

Their saviour takes his own jacket off and wraps it around Virgil’s shoulders. Before he calls an ambulance. 

“M-m-my head h-h-hurts” Virgil stutters. Alan lies back down next to him and allows Virgil to wrap his arms around him, and the two boys cuddle up together while they wait for help to arrive. 

The screeching siren of the approaching ambulance in the distance perks Virgil up. Help is finally coming and he is going to be safe, and he is going to keep Alan safe. His arms are tightly gripping Alan into his embrace, and he doesn’t want to ever let him go. 

The ambulance pulls up into the bus stop, and the paramedics jump down from the cabin. 

“Over here” the shopkeeper, who has not even told the boys his name but has not left their side calls. 

“What happened?” 

“He hurt Virgy” Alan cries. “I want to go home” 

“We will get you home. But first we need to take care of Virgy.” 

“This is Virgy. He is my big brother” Alan tells them helpfully. 

“Come on, come with us into the ambulance where it is warm” 

Alan allows them to prize him away from Virgil embrace and into the ambulance, which as promised is warm and he is shortly joined by Virgil who is lying on the stretcher, a thick bandage wrapped around his head. 

“What happened to your hand?” Alan is asked. 

“The mean man who hit Virgy put out his cigarette on me” Alan replies. “but It doesn’t even hurt anymore” 

“I will just pop some cream on it, so it heals properly for you and doesn’t get infected. Okay?” 

Alan nods. “Fine. Have you spoken to my daddy yet?” 

“No yet, we need a contact number” 

Virgil is coherent enough to provide the information they need, as they pull into the parking lot of the hospital and start to unload Virgil’s stretcher, while Alan walks alongside, holding his big brothers hand all the time, never leaving his side until he has too. 

The cut in Virgil’s head needs stitches, but the X-ray reveals that there is no fracture to his skull. The two boys are resting together on Virgil’s bed when Grandma and Gordon arrive both with identical looks of terror on their faces. 

Grandma pulls both the boys into her arms, all thoughts of their argument this morning forgotten as Virgil sobs on her shoulder. Gordon squeezes into the middle and allows them to squash him in their hug. 

“We got robbed grandma” Alan tells her sadly. 

“I know Allie, and we are going to get the - word you are not allowed to say – and he is going to jail.” Grandma says. “but I have spoken to the doctor and he is happy for you both to come home as Virgil does not have a concussion” she knows that they have both gotten away lightly, and that it could have been so much worse. 

“Grandma. The bad man stole Vonica” Alan says sadly. 

“Who?” Grandma asks. 

“Vonica. My hedgehog” Alan says. 

“We got her from the claw machine at the arcade” Virgil fills her in. “Can I really go home?” 

“Yes. I think you will both be better off in your own beds. Come on. Let’s get you all home” 

*TB*

Virgil is resting on the sofa, with Gordon, the following afternoon when there is a knock at the door. 

“Gordon get the door” Grandma calls from the kitchen where she is trying to cook dinner, with Alan helping. 

Gordon gets to his feet without a single word of complaint or demanding that someone else do it for him and answers the door to a girl he doesn’t recognise. 

“Hi. I am here to see Virgil and Alan” The girl says smiling. 

“Sure” Gordon replies suspiciously. “Do you have ID?”

“Gordon who is it?” Alan asks joining him. “VONICA!” 

“Hey Allie, can I come in?” she asks. 

“Course. Gordy move” Alan demands. 

Gordon rolls his eyes before heading back to the sofa. 

“Hi Virgil” Veronica greets him nervously. 

“Hey” Virgil replies grinning. 

“I heard what happened, are you okay?” she asks. 

“I think so. But they stole everything” Virgil says sadly. 

“And gave you a nasty headache by the looks of it” 

“Yeah, just a bit but honestly it looks worse than it feels” Virgil insists, lying through his teeth as his head is pounding. 

“I can’t stay long. I just wanted to make sure you are okay. Before she adds shyly “I got you a present” holding out a plastic bag, Virgil pulls out an identical hedgehog and a new build a rocket set. 

“You really didn’t need to do that” Virgil insists. 

“I didn’t. I went to the arcade and explained and they replaced them for you.” Veronica says. “And if you are feeling up to it, I would like to take you on a real date soon” 

“Thank you” Virgil replies. “The doctor has ordered I rest for a week to ten days but as soon as he says yes I would be delighted to take you on a real date” 

Looking into her warm and sincere eyes, Virgil can’t believe he was ever nervous about asking her out.

“Get some rest Virg” Veronica says before getting up to leave but not before giving him another kiss. While his little brothers gag and complain about girl germs. 

*TB*

“Grandma, I am so sorry I was so rude” Virgil says once his brothers are in bed, and it is just the two of them. 

“I know you are, but it’s okay Virg. You’re a teenager. I am not going to hold the occasional temper tantrum against you for long! And thank you for leaving me a message to say where you and Alan had gone, that was the responsible thing to do. I shouldn’t have just demanded you give up your plans to babysit and I am sorry too” Grandma replies. 

“Am I grounded?” Virgil asks.

“No Virgy but you will be following the doctor’s orders. Two weeks in bed!”

“So I am grounded?” Virgil asks again. 

“Yeah Virg. You’re grounded!” Grandma confirms with a grin. “And you have no idea just how grateful I am to be able to ground you! Now get some rest, your father and brother will be home in a few hours and John will be back tomorrow evening and you will be begging for it to be this peaceful then”


End file.
